Superlatives: Most Unlikely Anything
by ostensible
Summary: Nathan Scott is the most popular boy at Tree Hill High. Haley James is the probably the least. Circumstances bring them to each other and what happens in effect may change the entire course of their lives. Based on my true story. NH
1. A Bad Start

**Author's note:** In this story, Haley James and Lucas Roe are best friends. Lucas and Nathan Scott are no way related but still considered somewhat enemies. Other characters will remain as they are on the show, _One Tree Hill_. I do not take any credit regarding the television series, but it is based on a true story—mine. Although most of the story will relate, not all will be true. Hey, real life isn't always as pretty. **xoxo**

**Full Summary:** Nathan Scott is the most popular boy at Tree Hill High. Haley James is the probably the least. Circumstances bring them to each other and what happens in effect may change the entire course of their lives. Based on my true story. Some parts have been changed for benefit of the story.

**

* * *

**

The autumn leaves were turning, transpiring change and new colors. Summer had ended what seemed so long ago, when it had only been less than two weeks. It meant that school was starting again which most students scowled at, wishing that they could return to the sweltering and exciting days of summer vacation. Most students did not include Haley James.

She stood at her full-length mirror getting dressed for her first day of school, clad in faded jeans and a simply fitted t-shirt. Taking a flat brush, she untangled her long chestnut-colored locks, still damp from her recent shower. As the sun shined through her bedroom window, flecks of natural gold highlights shined brightly. Haley was completely excited for school to start because that was one thing she knew she excelled in. She didn't party or have tons of friends to do mindless things with. She was an academically astounding student and even participated in her school's tutoring program, volunteering as a tutor for other students. And the school which she attended was Tree Hill High School.

As she finished up, she heard the front door open.

"Haley! It's time to go!" a familiar male voice called out.

That would be Lucas—Haley's long-time best friend, a friendship that had sprouted from elementary school and remained unbreakable. They both shared their fair amount of similarities, not in their personalities but in other aspects of their life. To mention a few, they never cooperated with the social system that enveloped their small town, Lucas especially. They went unnoticed in their schools, growing up because they weren't involved in athletics which was a high achievement in that close-minded community. On top of that, they were teased for being a boy and girl who were best friends rather than dating; only to realize that the ones who teased were the ones who were jealous of their devoted relationship.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

She dashed down the stairs, backpack in hand, and running past Lucas who held the front door open for her.

"Haley, you can calm down, considering I'm going to school thirty minutes early, just for you,"

She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and jumped into the passenger side of Luca's mini red pick-up. They drove quietly out of the neighborhood and once they reached the first red light, Lucas briefly turned to his friend.

"So… I was wondering," he began.

Haley was occupied filling out paperwork necessary for her to be allowed to tutor for that year.

"Uh huh…" she replied still concentrating on what was in front of her.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Well, I was wondering… what do you think about Brooke?"

"Brooke… Brooke?" she asked now disinterested in her papers.

"Yeah, you know, Brooke Davis,"

"Gee, Lucas, I think I know who Brooke Davis is… along with the entire male student body at Tree Hill."

"O-kay, so I guess that answers my question,"

"Why the sudden interest in my opinion about Ms. Head-of-the-Cheerleaders, Brooke Davis?"

"Um… because… I, uh… sort of asked her out," he finished hesitantly.

"What?! When did this happen?"

He continued driving as the light turned green.

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Lucas had a defeated look on his face while Haley's was flushed in what seemed disbelief and anger.

"So, you're telling me that all those times when you were blowing me off, you were buddy-buddy, no, scratch that, fuck-buddies with Brooke?"

"We weren't fuck buddies, Haley!" he exasperated.

She crossed her arms in dissatisfaction with his answer.

"Then what are you guys?"

"Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now…"

"Great! My best friend since grade school decides he's dating one of the most stuck up girls that hasn't _ever_ acknowledged my presence—which I'm sure it matters to you if your girlfriend and best friend in the whole, wide world ever get along. Not to mention, you hid this from me for the past month!" She bitterly yelled.

"Haley! She's not as stuck up as you think she is… you just… need to get to know her…"

She scoffed at his remark.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't try to? Don't put this on me! If she's not so stuck up, for the past several years that we've all attended the same schools, why didn't she bother to give you the time of day, much less me?"

Lucas sat speechless, understanding the truth of his best friend's words.

After her rant, she stared out the passenger side window for a minute or so, trying to calm herself.

"Lucas?" she asked warily.

He smiled weakly at her, apologetic for how she had to find out about Brooke.

Unexpectedly she saw his lack of anger with her and continued, "If she makes you happy, than I'm more than happy for you. You deserve someone special and I was just thrown off that it's her. I'm just going to ask that you don't push me to like her. Besides, if I do or don't like her has nothing to do with the fact that you do."

Surprised by her sudden change of heart, Lucas felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hales, I won't let you down," he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Good. Just don't get all gushy over her with me. Do that in your own private time!" she jokingly warned.

He grinned in pure happiness that his friend was so forgiving and gestured for her to come close for a tight hug. In truth, it did bother Haley but knowing Lucas, she trusted his actions and could only hope for the best. Then the two hopped out of the truck to begin their first day of junior year as Tree Hill Ravens.

--

"Am I late? Am I late?" Haley whined as she came running into the tutoring center.

"Ms. James, even if you were late, you know we would still take your registration papers," a teacher replied with a kind smile.

Haley let out a breath of relief. She paced around the room while the teacher punched in her information onto the computer.

"Okay, you're all set… and it looks like you already have a request for this afternoon starting at 2:30pm,"

"Great! Thank you so much!"

Pulling her schedule out of her pocket, she walked out of the room to see where she needed to head to for her first period.

"Ugh… how can they assign me P.E. first thing in the morning!" she groaned out loud.

Still focused on the rest of her schedule, she continued in the direction of the gym. As she sauntered down the hallway, oblivious to everything except her paper schedule, she suddenly heard a distinct male voice yelling,

"Look out!"

She glanced up from her paper to see a basketball flying right at her. It was too late. The aerial basketball flew towards her left shin, knocking her completely off her feet. She lay there on the ground, still unaware of what had just happened.

"Ouch…" she muttered while bringing her hand to the back of head.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Her vision was blurred for a quick second as she gazed up at the figure towering over her. When her eyes refocused she was shocked to see a dark haired and quite handsome guy lowering his hand out to her.

'Is Nathan Scott helping me up?' she thought instantly.

She took hold of his hand timidly as he helped her back on her two feet.

She moaned while still massaging the back of her head, now fixated on the throbbing pain rather than the boy that stood in front of her.

"Here, let me take a look," he offered as he brought his own hand to where hers was.

"Uh, no… I'm fine," she quickly moved away from his reach.

"Are you sure? That was… a pretty bad fall,"

"Yeah… I'm okay. You're lucky I have a pretty hard head,"

She lightly rapped on top of her head as if to convince him.

"Okay… well, I'm really sorry about that,"

"Nathan… it's fine—"

"Hey, how do you know my name?" he quickly interjected.

She cheeks glowed with a pink hue as his question was met with momentary quiet.

"Um… well…" she paused to think of something to say.

Then she boldly answered, "Since you are the captain of the basketball team, don't you think it would be strange if I _didn't_ know your name?"

"Interesting… so, what else do you know about me?" he challenged her, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

She snorted contemptuously, "It's been real fun chit-chatting with the person who just tried to kill me with a basketball, but I'm going to be late for class,"

Nathan loved the feisty spark that he had set off in this girl's demeanor. She acted nothing like the other girls of Tree Hill High School; for one, she was not at all intimidated by him. When he had gotten her to blush was when she went off on him, and he liked it. This girl was too cute.

Haley brushed past her sickeningly smug schoolmate. She had to admit, he was hot. He was hot enough to have pretty much every female student falling head over heels for him. Ironically, he had her falling head over heels but because of an airborne basketball. Initially she had caught a glimpse of the genuine Nathan Scott who seemed caring and nice. When she had accidentally let him known that she was aware of who he was, he had taken advantage of the situation, showing his arrogant self again.

"Wait!" he called out as he ran up beside her.

She looked over at him disdainfully.

"I know you already know my name, but what's your's?"

"Huh?"

"Nathan Scott. What's your name?" he stated as he gently took a hold of her hand to shake it.

--

"Haley James!"

"Here,"

Coach Durham was checking the attendance from his roster sheet.

She got absorbed in her own thoughts again as she recalled her previous encounter with the infamous Nathan Scott.

"_I know you already know my name, but what's your's?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Nathan Scott. What's your name?" he stated as he firmly shook her hand._

"_That's for me to know… and for you to find out,"_

_And she had sashayed her way to the P.E. classroom, without looking back. She didn't know where her sudden spurt of over confidence had come from but she loved it._

"Nathan Scott!"

Haley's attention went directly to the back of the room where she heard an over exaggerated voice ring out,

"The one and only!"

Nathan gleamed at Haley the only way he knew how, showing off his classic half-crooked smile that seemed to get every chick; except for Haley James. He had already known her name, but tested her to hear just what kind of response would come from those pretty lips on that pretty face. He laughed with his eyes when she spun around as if she discovered the devil himself was sitting where Nathan was. He ignored the girls in the classroom who stared him down but with other unholy and definitely inappropriate thoughts.

Her face boiled with mortification as she returned to face the front board. She buried her flushed face in her crossed arms, hoping that when she looked up and turned back around, Nathan Scott would disappear. She did so and scowled to find him still staring at her, still grinning at her with his same _I-can-make-you-melt-smile_.

She groaned inwardly,

'What if he saw me daydreaming about how hot he is? Oh my gosh… he can never ever see me blush again; I'm not going to give him the pleasure! He probably _knows_… uh, _thinks_ that I was drooling over him. Why me?!'

It was only the first period of the first day of school and she had already had to deal with finding out that her best friend was dating one of the snobbiest girls in school. On top of that, she almost died from a flying basketball and now she had to deal with this. It looked like this year was getting off to a _great_ start.


	2. End of the Day

Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to clarify that a lot of the events incorporated will be similar to what happened to me. In Chapter 1, it was all fiction. If you readers are interested if which parts of the story are based on my life, leave me a review and I'll reply as soon as possible. Enjoy! **xoxo**

* * *

Haley was thankful when her first period class was over and luckily the first quarter of school would be health education. She had her U.S. History class next which went by fairly quickly and it was time for lunch. Heading to her locker she saw that Lucas was already there waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and waved at her.

"Hales,"

"Luke,"

"How is your day?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she opened up her locker to switch her texts and grab her lunch.

"It could be so much better. How about you?"

"Same here. Except, I think it's just 'cause it's school. What do you expect?"

She shrugged.

"So, I'm assuming you won't be eating lunch with cheerleader-face?"

"Come on, Hales,"

"What? Just because I somewhat approve of you two dating, doesn't mean I have to be nice,"

"Fine. But no, we are not eating lunch together because she has second lunch."

"Oh, that's why you've decided to join me,"

She stuck her tongue out jokingly at him as she shut her locker. She linked arms with her best friend and the two headed towards the cafeteria.

Deep in conversation, she missed Nathan and his jock strap crew (as she referred to them), hanging around the halls. He had been talking with his best friend, Tim, a fellow basketball player, Peyton, and Rachel. The two girls were not jocks, but rather cheerleaders along with Lucas' new girlfriend, Brooke.

Nathan couldn't stand Lucas. They had bumped heads in their freshman year during their P.E. class. Basketball was the assigned sport of the quarter and Lucas had defeated the team captain of junior varsity at his own sport. While other students were amazed, Nathan was irked and that was the turning point of his hatred towards his broody peer. So when he had seen him waiting for the adorable Haley James at her locker and seen them linking arms, he was pretty irritated.

He nudged Tim and asked,

"Why do those two hang out together? Are they dating?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders not really caring while both girls turned to see who Nathan was talking about.

"Um… too bad Lucas is officially property of Brooke," Peyton said matter-of-factly.

"She must be one of those clingy friends who wants to be more than friends," Rachel commented jealously.

She had noticed Nathan staring more so at the girl than Lucas. Peyton rolled her eyes, pulling her friend's wrist. Peyton had a tall, slender build with beautiful golden curls and hazel-green eyes. Rachel's body was similar but fuller in the chest. She was a red-head which she managed to make even redder than normal with monthly visits to the hair salon. Both were the typical beautiful girls who held popularity in the palm of their hands. But both were everything but typical.

"And we're off to lunch. Bye, guys,"

Rachel turned back quickly to look at Nathan but he wasn't paying attention and was talking to Tim. She scowled before continuing to walk with her friend.

"Since when did Lucas become even acknowledged by a cheerleader?" Nathan asked.

"I think it was some party during the summer they hooked up or something," Tim said.

"How did I not know about this?"

"Because you were too busy hooking up with other people?" Tim asked unsure of what to say.

Nathan gave his friend a strange look, despite the truth of the statement.

"Since when did you give a shit about Lucas Roe?" Tim asked curiously.

"Who says I give a shit,"

"You and you're questions,"

"Shut up, Tim."

"Or maybe, you give a shit about the girl who was with Lucas Roe,"

"Shut up, Tim!"

"Okay… okay…"

And he started walking quickly to the cafeteria trying to avoid Tim's instigating questions as his friend followed closely behind. Tim was definitely not as dumb as everyone accused him to be.

--

Lucas and Haley sat in the courtyard along with most of the other students for their lunch break. In between bites of their food, they talked a little bit more about Brooke and how she and Lucas had gotten together. Most of the time, the two could rely on each other to always have lunch together, ever since middle school. It was a small tradition that felt normal and comforting. Laughing and enjoying themselves, they were oblivious of the table side their's which was occupied by half of the basketball team.

Nathan and his friend's sat around the table talking about their dirtiest deeds over the summer break and laughing over perverted things. Occasionally if the jokes were really nasty, they'd throw pieces of food at one another. He didn't even notice the people sitting at the table next to their's until a single French fry went flying out of someone's hand and landed, unfortunately for them, in Haley's hair.

Haley felt the impact of something small hitting the back of her head and to her dismay, pulled out a greasy French fry. Lucas watched in fear as her face flushed and hate filled her eyes. She heard laughter behind her and immediately she swiveled around to see who had thrown it and wasn't surprised to see that it had come from the table where the jock strap crew sat. Pulling the piece of food out of her hair, she held onto it as if it were a piece of evidence in somebody's murder case.

"What's so funny?" she yelled demandingly.

Everyone close enough to hear, including the basketball team turned to see who was screaming. She held the food close to one of the player's face and screamed again,

"I said… what's so damn funny?!"

"Uh… we're not laughing at you," he said defensively.

This time she looked at every single person sitting at that table, and threateningly said,

"Don't you ever… ever… throw anything at me again!"

In her blind rage, she didn't even notice Nathan sitting there, smirking at her sudden behavior the entire time.

She turned right back around to continue finish eating her lunch, ignoring the stares from not only Lucas, but the rest of the students who had overheard her shouting. She heard the boys snickering but as soon as she turned her head slightly, silence fell upon their table. Haley was trying to calm down as she shook a little from the anger that had built up. Lucas took a hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Nathan watched this and envy briefly flashed in his eyes.

--

After lunch, Haley had gone straight to her fifth period class. She was determined to get through the day, whether it was bad or not. Her fifth period class was an SAT prep class which she was thankful for.

'I'm just going to focus on class and forget all the crap that's happened today.'

The desks were pushed together in foursomes meaning there was going to be plenty of group work. She had come in quite early, aside from the several other students already plopped down in their seats. As she sat and waited for the bell to ring, ushering in the rest of the class, she noticed as most of the students were sophomores—blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and skanky sophomore girls. She groaned when she saw a couple of the varsity football players arrive, who were instantly the talk of the class.

Haley crossed her arms and stared into her desk knowing that no one would sit with her. And no one did.

'Surprise, surprise,' she thought grimly.

The bell rang and that's when Haley felt her island of desks move slightly, as someone sat across from her, their feet bumping into hers'. She felt a little bit of hope glow inside her chest as she gazed up to see the person who had _chosen_ to sit with her.

Haley's bit of hope dropped back down into her stomach. Even though the blonde brigade of idiots seemed to glower at her and her 'luck', she declared her first day of school and the rest of the year officially a bad day. For directly in front of her, sat a contentedly smirking Nathan Scott.

"James, I understand how irresistible I am, but come on, how many times are you trying to see me throughout the day?"

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" She hissed at him.

He could only chuckle.

Just as the teacher came walking in he whispered to her,

"By the way, we weren't laughing at you,"

Haley gasped at his remark. She hadn't even noticed him at the table.

'I hope I didn't look like a big jerk in front of him. Wait, why do I care? Ew! What is wrong with you?'

For some reason, Nathan Scott bothered her. Why he chose to sit with her and not anyone else—like the other jocks or the cutesy sophomores that were clearly swooning. What was his deal? He was known for his flirtatious behavior with everyone from lowerclassmen to even teachers so, did that include nerdy tutors too? He made her feel so self-conscious just by a look or a simple phrase. Her pride was something that no one came even close to breaking, except for him.

As the teacher continued her introduction and presented the curriculum for the school year, Nathan couldn't help but to stare at the girl across his table. He loved tormenting her and waiting to see the way that she would react. But was it really that he enjoyed teasing her or did he enjoy provoking her to think about him. Or maybe he liked this love/hate relationship with her because she was best friends with Lucas Roe. Either way, he had Haley James on his mind and couldn't shake her out, even if he wanted to.

The students were given an in-class assignment, giving the students a welcomed opportunity to gab.

"So, are you and Lucas like dating or something?"

"Why, you jealous?"

She flashed him a self-satisfied grin.

"Why, do you want me to be?"

"Ugh… I'm kidding. But, haven't you heard yet? Brooke and Lucas are together,"

"Are you jealous?"

She scoffed at his quick comeback.

"Uh… no. Why is it so hard to comprehend that girls and boys can be best friends too?"

"Because the girl, boy, or both will get horny and curious… and you know how the rest goes,"

"Ew! That is so sick. Lucas is like my brother! Why should I even have to defend my friendship with him to you? You hate him. Therefore, I hate you."

There was a moment of quiet as Haley reflected on what she had said with regret.

"What if I stopped hating him? What if I liked him? Then would you like me?"

"Look, buddy… if you liked him that would weird me out, but that's your choice…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Maybe… maybe I would like you,"

Haley gave him a warm smile and refocused on the class assignment. She was unable to see the look of surprised on Nathan's face followed by a boyish grin that appeared afterwards.

--

After school, Lucas had driven Haley to Keith & Karen's Café, a family-run business that belonged to Lucas' parents. Since Haley's parents were hardly ever home, she worked the evening shifts as much as possible, enjoying the time spent with the Roe family.

As the last customer left, Haley turned the sign so that 'closed' faced outside. Lucas was finishing up counting the cash drawer as she wiped down some of the tables. She used the back of her hand to wipe her brow and hopped onto a stool behind the bar, facing Lucas.

"So, why didn't you and Brooke hang out today? You've been here all night long,"

He smiled at his friend.

"You too, Hales,"

"Well, that is because typically, I work these kind of hours, while you just don't,"

"She's busy with cheerleading stuff and we made a date for tomorrow night so…"

"Oh, I see,"

"Yup… so, was your day any better?"

"It was alright. I think I might have overreacted today at lunch."

Lucas brought his forefinger and thumb together.

"Just a little bit," he suggested.

Haley shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, I was having a bad day."

"Well, the day is over and a new one does begin tomorrow."

"Thank you for your wisdom," she said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be helpful over here!"

"I'm teasing! A lot of people have seemed to change this year like for example, Brooke,"

"Yeah, but who else has?"

"Uh… I've just noticed a couple other people that just acted different."

"Oh,"

"I'm just saying… that this should be a pretty interesting year,"


	3. A Helping Hand

For the next few months, Haley struggled more and more trying to manage her schoolwork, tutoring, working at the café, and not to mention college applications. With whatever free time she did have available, her best friend was too busy with his girlfriend. Like any normal human being, she was jealous. It had even come down to him ignoring her phone calls, only to get a call back the next day apologizing that he had been occupied with Brooke. Everyday she felt tension mounting up slowly within her. She was always in control of her life and for the first time, she felt that it was controlling her.

Jimmy and Lydia James were the estranged parents of Haley. They neglected their daughter unintentionally because in actuality they loved her dearly. But having raised five children before her, they had grown restless of each other. The love that had once brought them together had vanished. Haley was given the news that her parents would be divorcing come the end of the month, over the phone. On top of their continuous absence in her life, this devastated an already stress-ridden girl.

After the distressing phone call, Haley had locked herself in her bedroom. She hid herself in a corner on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them tightly, resting her head against her forearms. Everything felt so surreal. It was a life that she never expected and had never wanted. But tears did not fall.

She hesitantly approached her desk, opening the top drawer with a quivering hand. She reached in and pulled out a mini box cutter, adorned with sparkly stickers, which she usually used for art projects. She slid the blade out and each click resonated in the silence of the dark room before it was the perfect length. Gripping the tool tightly in her right hand, she turned attention to her left inner wrist.

Tears still refused to fall.

She glided the blade slowly across as drops of blood followed her trace. She shut her eyes to take notice of the pain that stung her left wrist… and soon forgot of the pain she felt from everything else.

--

Nathan strolled into his fifth period class right as the second bell rang, signaling that all students should be in class by now. He looked to his right to find the familiar group of desks taken by the one named Haley James. It was funny how this was the one class that he refused to skip, even if it was everyday. The two had become permanent desk partners. Their flirtatious banter never ceased and it greatly amused him to get her riled up because it just seemed to affect him even more; in a good way.

When Haley looked up from her desk, Nathan tried his best to hide the huge grin on his face by smirking. God, she was good at that—making him smile.

"What's good?"

"Huh?"

She blinked twice, awakening from her daze. She had been enamored by the lazy but cute smirk on his face.

"Just saying 'hi',"

"Hey," she replied.

"Excited to see me?" Nathan commented sarcastically.

Haley rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to the front to give attention to the teacher.

The class was instructed to create an in-class assignment with a partner, utilizing magazine clippings on poster board to define vocabulary words. The buzz of the students was quiet but present as they got to work on their projects. Nathan flipped through a catalogue mindlessly as Haley began to roll up her sleeves to begin working. He looked over at her to see what she was working on when several faded scars on her left wrist caught his eye. His eyes widened in utter shock.

Haley was focused on the poster board that sat in front of her when suddenly Nathan's masculine hand had a hold of her left wrist tightly. What she felt when he touched her was indescribable as she felt a tingling sensation run through her fingers and back out to her entire body. Nervously look at him, she saw his eyes a mixture of confusion and anger. Then, it clicked.

"Wh… what… what… why?" he stammered.

Haley's eyes left his as she stared past the engravings of 'school sux' on her desk. Suddenly, he realized that he might possibly be hurting her where she had already hurt herself. His grasp around her wrist loosened instantaneously.

"It's okay… it doesn't hurt, Nathan," she answered quietly, feeling the relaxation of his grip.

She briefly looked up to ensure him. For that second, his deep sapphire eyes searched her very own for an answer or even a hint to his question. He could only see a dark brown void.

"It's… it's not okay! What are you doing?" he snapped, loud enough for only her to hear.

She continued to avoid eye contact and took in a sharp breath. She apprehensively looked around, making sure that no one could overhear their conversation. Then she felt Nathan's hand slowly slide away from her rest and clasp her hand comfortingly. That same sensation filled her veins, giving her a slight head rush.

"I'm not doing it anymore. And that's all you need to know," she tried to say as coldly and convincingly as possible.

She dared to look up again and instead of seeing judgment in his gaze like she'd expected, she saw worry. And it was genuine worry.

'Is _the_ Nathan Scott actually caring about me, Haley James?' she thought confusedly.

"You're right, if that's all you want me to know… I won't ask anymore questions,"

It was clear that it was embarrassing for her to discuss, much less with him. He removed his hand from her gently as she concealed her disappointment.

'What the fuck! If Lucas is such a damn good friend, why they hell would he let something like this happen to her?'

A mental explosion of emotion only translated physically as a twitch on his upper lip.

"Just throwing my two cents here but, you're too good for that, James," he added with a wink after his momentary anger had subsided.

Haley smiled politely at his kind words, feeling her cheeks warm in response.

--

Busy with the projects, the students were thrown off guard when the bell rang. They rushed tossing magazines onto the nearby shelf and dumping out their trash to head to wherever they had to be next. Haley stood up, slowly shoving her items into her backpack, hoping that Nathan would hurry out with the others. But he followed suit, getting up gradually. Even though Nathan didn't want to push his luck, he placed his hand lightly on Haley's, once more. She looked up at with an expression revealing timidity.

"Look, Haley, I know that we're not great friends or anything. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it or need to talk about it, I'm always here. Because I can always be a friend."

She was speechless at his thoughtfulness, something that came as a pleasant surprise.

"Thanks," she simply answered.

Noticing the awkwardness that had developed between the two, Nathan tried to lighten the situation.

"Does somebody need a hug?" he asked with goofy smile plastered on his face.

Haley only smiled shyly, her feet planted into the carpeted floor. Nathan advanced towards her encircling her petite body with his muscular arms. He pressed her cozily to his own body as she lost herself in that fleeting moment. Without meaning to, he had shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of her locked in his embrace just as much as she did.

They parted reluctantly and saw that they had been the only two people in the classroom.

"Well, I'll see you later," Nathan said.

"Yeah, okay…" she replied.

Nathan turned around, slipping on his backpack to leave.

"Hey, Nathan!—thanks again… I mean it,"

Haley had a serious expression on her face and as she said this. Nathan tipped his head slightly in a gentlemen sort of way, leaving her with that gorgeous smile—not the cocky smirk, but the sweet, _I-can-make-you-melt smile_. Standing there alone in the classroom, she pulled up her left sleeve, staring at her inner wrist. Smoothing the scars out with her fingers, she kissed her own wrist once, then twice. As she rubbed it softly, she collapsed to the floor, crying. After two months of an emotionless girl just trying to handle life being thrown at her, she broke down and cried till there were no more tears left to fall and it felt good.

--

Haley loved to sing. Although she wasn't involved in her school chorus, she kept her talent hidden and chose to write poetry and prose turning them into songs. She kept a notebook as well as an anonymous online journal filled with entries. The poetry reflected her life and as of late, that caused her writing to be morose and depressing. Several pieces of her work she would publish on her online journal but kept her identity a secret. The last thing she need was anyone from her school finding it.

But that night she scrawled into her notebook journal, talking about a certain boy who had reached out. She smiled like an overly satisfied child as she filled out that day's journal entry recalling every detail on how he had approached her to how he'd smiled at her. Haley hugged her notebook to her chest, lying on her back, reminiscing about the day's events. Her problems were the last thing on her mind. What she didn't know was that she was in Nathan's mind as well.

--

Nathan had come from basketball practice tired and dreading the load of homework he had to do. Nonetheless, with the way the school year was starting, his grades needed all the points he could earn. So he sat at his computer desk trying to research information for an English paper. But he was having trouble; he couldn't focus. He sat staring at his computer and his thoughts kept relaying to what had happened in his SAT prep class.

Haley was intriguing. She didn't drive him crazy but she stood out from the girls that he had been interested in before. She was more than cute, because every time he caught the sight of her rear end, he couldn't stop looking. The funny part was that she wasn't trying and throwing herself at him like all the other girls. Sometimes it was frustrating because he always had to keep his cool or he'd get rejected with a bitterly sarcastic comment from her. Flirting was the most that they did and she never went further. He wasn't used to having to think so much but, she had this affect on him—making him want to do anything to talk to her, make her laugh, and seeing her blush. When he had seen those awful scars on her arm, he panicked. He didn't know how he was supposed to react but he couldn't control the way he had grabbed her. It had all been instinctive.

He refocused on the search engine waiting patiently in the open web browser. Instead of looking up the Shakespearian play, _Macbeth_, he hit the 'h' key, then 'a', 'l' and eventually Haley James was staring back at him. He hit the 'enter' key, watching as the browser quickly searched for his topic.

He saw a few of the Tree Hill High School web pages and after clicking it, found that it was all the honor roll lists that she had been on for every semester, every year. He rolled his eyes.

'Duh,' he thought.

Scrolling down the page, he saw a link to what looked a completely different website. It looked like one of those online log sites where people kept their journals.

'Interesting,' he thought with a smile.

He clicked it open and it popped into a new browser. It had led to a single web page with what looked like a letter. It read, "Life That I Did Not Live". Disregarding the strange title, he continued to read through it.

"Dear Life that I did not live,

This letter goes to my family, friends, and loved ones. **If you have found this then it means that I am gone**."

Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor. Shaking off what he had just read, he printed it out immediately not bothering to read the rest. Picking up his house phone, he dialed 411.

He had gotten the home phone numbers and addresses of the five James that lived within Tree Hill. Looking through the school directory he looked up Haley's house phone number to find the correct James' residence. He was done in 10 minutes and was out the door, tearing the printed letter away from the printer. His thoughts were a mile a minute as he hopped into his car to make his way to her house. Maybe he wasn't too late. But, what if he was? He regretted that he hadn't done more when he'd seen those self-mutilated marks on her arm. He felt so stupid.

'A hug? You're such a fucking idiot,'

A red light forced him to come to a stop and he slammed his hands into the sides of his steering wheel, yelling out in frustration.

--

As Nathan pulled into the driveway of Haley's home he noticed that no cars were there.

'Where the hell is everyone?'

Still gripping the paper tightly in his hands he ran out of the car and up to her front porch. Using his fist, he knocked anxiously on the painted wooden door. A few seconds passed, what seemed like an eternity to Nathan. Losing his patience his hand reached for the doorknob when suddenly, it opened. Papers of what had been Haley's quiz notes fell to the floor.

"Nathan?"


	4. How to Save a Life

Hello, readers and reviewers! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's a little slow as story development goes but I hope it's a fun read, anyway! I just wanted to make note that I named the chapter after _The Fray_ song. **I do not take credit for the title of this chapter at all, along with the everything and anything that has to do with the show, _One Tree Hill_**. Just a silly reminder. **xoxo**

Thank you, **Chris-Crips**! I definitely guessed when I was using that phrase... haha.

* * *

_As Nathan pulled into the driveway of Haley's home he noticed that no cars were there._

'_Where the hell is everyone?'_

_Still gripping the paper tightly in his hands he ran out of the car and up to her front porch. Using his fist, he knocked anxiously on the painted wooden door. A few seconds passed, what seemed like an eternity to Nathan. Losing his patience his hand reached for the doorknob when suddenly, it opened. Papers of what had been Haley's quiz notes fell to the floor._

"_Nathan?"_

"Hi," he nervously greeted her.

'Why is Nathan Scott at my front door step?' Haley thought questioningly.

"What… what are you doing here?"

She asked him as if she was having trouble to swallow that fact.

He opened his mouth, locked and loaded with the words he had wanted to say but he forgot them; when he was put face to face with her. Instead he unwrinkled the sheet of paper he had in his hand and carefully handed it to her. Unsure of what to expect, Haley accepted the paper willingly taking one last look at a distressed Nathan. He bent down to fetch the ones that she had dropped onto the floor, fearful of making eye contact with her. As he stood up, he took a quick glance at her to see what could only be described as pure shock on her face. Her cheeks glowed, something that he usually enjoyed seeing but now he felt the same dreaded embarrassment that she did. He felt it.

"Th… this… this isn't what… what you think it is…"

That same look was on his face from earlier that day. Not judgment but deep concern. He worried about this girl that he hardly even knew.

"It's a poem. I write in my spare time… and publish my stuff anonymously online. I never put my name. I didn't know that I had actually signed off on this one with my full name,"

Nathan looked at her in disbelief.

"Haley, are you sure that's all that is? I mean… my offer still stands. I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk."

She looked at the floor, avoiding having to reply.

He tried again.

"Haley, where are your parents?"

"They're… taking time off from each other. That's all…" she said defensively.

Nathan nodded in understanding.

"I just want you to know that… I'm not suicidal. I'm really not. When I write, it's based off of my emotions; that's what a lot of writers do. I was angry. And it took a load off to write something like that. I really shouldn't have published it online… I should have just burnt it after I had written it."

Not knowing how to comfort someone in this situation, Nathan moved towards her, enveloping her petite figure into his arms. She let herself meld into his warm body as he held her close. After a few blissful seconds they gently pulled away from each other.

"Do you need me... er… want me to stay?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"No… you don't have to,"

Lightening the mood, he joked with her.

"Well… technically I did 'save your life' so… how about you make it up to me?"

He grinned wickedly.

"Once a pervert… always a pervert,"

She slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Uh… I was definitely talking about dinner… I'm starving!"

'And… he wants to have dinner with me?'

Nathan laughed while Haley blushed at her inner thoughts, mostly.

"Haha… who's the pervert now?" he teased her.

'Well, here we go again… back to Mr. I'm-better-than-you Scott.'

She followed him into her own kitchen while she rolled her eyes.

That night she cooked up a pot of her favorite—macaroni and cheese. They laughed and talked as though they had been friends for years and he brought a comforting atmosphere to her surroundings as Lucas did, but possibly stronger. No one was watching their interactions and a witness to the small friendship that had begun to form.

Haley was thankful that someone who seemed so established and well aware of who they were and where they wanted to go and who they wanted to share it with, was reaching out to her. All the times that she had come off as resentful towards him had been because she was envious of his successes in life. And just when she thought that he had everything, he amazed her with a generously caring soul. To be blunt, she admired every bit about Nathan Scott.

What she didn't know was that he felt that same indescribable connection to her. He was just as or even more grateful that God had placed Haley James in front of him. As different as she was from him, he found her character independent, strengthening, and a breath of fresh air. He felt lucky to have been the one to catch her when she fell. It was one of the very few things they could share together. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. She needed someone who was just as intellectually compelling but worthy enough of her beauty; someone a lot more worthy than Nathan Scott.

--

That unforgettable evening was their last intimate moment together. Apart from the class that they were taking, they never spent any time together than that.

Haley's life began to slowly piece back together. She became accustom to the bittersweet love that had made up her parents' marriage. Understanding that they deserved to be happy, she supported both of them as they handled their divorce. She had five older siblings that were gone and maintaining their own lives who offered their words of advice and even places to stay for Haley. The first couple months of the divorce going through had brought the James kids closer, a rarity altogether.

School began to ease up as she completed her SAT exams and the worst had been battled. Only several more months and then summer break would once again begin, following with an easy year.

Working at Keith & Karen's Café became an outlet of stress for her because she loved being around the Roe's and all the familiar customers there. They had always been her family.

As she finished clearing up the last table, she heard the bell ring, signaling the entrance of a customer.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're—Lucas?"

Lucas walked in smiling and surprisingly alone.

"So, where's the yin to your yang?"

"I told her I need an evening off."

"Uh huh… did she not have enough time in her schedule for you?"

"Okay… so it's helpful that yeah, she was hanging out with one of her girlfriends… but, I did tell her earlier this week that I needed to open up an evening for my dear, Haley James,"

Haley squinted at Lucas accusingly, followed by her index finger pointing at him.

"What? I really did!" Lucas added.

He walked over to her and pulled out a seat for her to sit down. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"So… uh… where are mom and dad?"

"I told them I would close for them. They need just as much lovey-dovey as you and Brooke do,"

"Hales! That's too much information!"

"Ew… yeah, I think you're right… I just had this whole blur of your mom and dad doing it! Ew!"

"Again… too much information!"

Haley smiled, remembering how easy it was to annoy her best friend. For the past two months, he'd been pretty busy with his own things and she hadn't bothered to add her problems to his plate. She paused letting the enjoyable moment pass by.

"So, I know you didn't come here just to see your mommy and daddy…"

Lucas took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I'm sorry I haven't been around. Your mom called mine and… well, I was worried. How are you doing?"

"What… the divorce? You are so too late. And you know, it's actually a good thing, I realized. They ended it before things went sour, you know? This way, they were able to save whatever was left of their relationship. It's so weird how they act around each other now. I mean, that is when they're around—no fighting. Of course, they're bickering is inevitable but they're so friendly with each other. I'm happy for the decision they made… I'm not gonna lie though, it was really hard at first."

Lucas jaw was slightly open as if in shock.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You do realize you just said _all_ that without rambling once! You stayed on subject!"

He clapped mockingly.

She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

After they had talked that evening, their friendship was right back on course. Lucas chose not to push her into liking his girlfriend but he would soon discover that there was a reason that Haley James was his best friend and Brooke Davis was his girlfriend.

--

Junior prom was just around the corner and of course, Haley had no intentions of going. Tree Hill High's hallways were decked out in glitzy décor, advertising the notorious event. Many of the students' lockers were just as extravagant as they were asked out for that one glorious night. Haley walked down the hall to see Lucas leaning against her locker, playfully swatting at a hanging cardboard star.

"Looks like someone is excited for prom…" she joked.

He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, well… I want to go with Brooke but she says we have to go her stupid friends. You know how much I hate them, how they're pretty much disgusted by me. We got into a fight about it…"

"Well… what's not to like about them? They're beautiful, rich, and just absolutely fabulous!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Funny… hey, you're not that excited that much either."

"Lucas! You think I really want to go?"

"Well… why not? You're young and beautifully available… let's see which one of these handsome bachelors tries to scoop you up…" he teased.

"Gross…"

But Haley was secretly thinking about Nathan when he'd mentioned 'handsome bachelors'.

"Well… you never know, Hales,"

"Oh… but I do. Anyway… I'm not going to be able to make it for lunch… I'm giving a tutoring session during lunch. This girl doesn't have time after school today so whatever."

"Alright, leave me alone then… just kidding."

Lucas put his arm around his best friend and gave her arm a friendly squeeze.

She smiled at him and made her way to the tutoring centre when she had planned to meet with one of her sophomore tutees. Unexpectedly she saw the dark-haired girl that she was tutoring in the hall just a few feet ahead of her.

"Gigi!"

The girl turned with a huge smile, shining in braces. Gigi was sweet and very intelligent compared to her the other students Haley spent time tutoring. She just had trouble with a new curriculum in her math class.

"Hey, Haley!"

"So… don't even make me ask you!"

"Okay! Okay! Well… I definitely passed!"

Haley looked at her in disbelief.

"Haha… you're face was priceless. No, but really… I got a '92' on the quiz!"

"Alright! That's more like what I was expecting,"

Nathan watched from his locker while his friends kept talking about some lame party they'd attended two weeks ago. He saw Haley approaching his vicinity as she talked to another girl. She looked so happy these days and he was glad that she was.

"Haley!"

The two girls stopped their rambunctious chatter.

"Haley!"

Haley looked around to see if she could see Lucas. But she turned to find herself only a couple feet away from Nathan.

'What is he doing?!' she thought nervously.

"Hey… Nathan…" she hesitantly said.

His friends looked back at who he had greeted. Seeing that it wasn't someone they knew, they turned around immediately. Rachel eyeballed the two curiously.

Without even realizing, Nathan had hugged her tightly and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. To him it was a kind gesture of saying 'hi' to one of his girls whereas Haley's only other kiss had been shared with Lucas when they were in elementary school. She gasped quietly. Mechanically she hugged him back, not sure of how to act. Feeling him release her, she saw as what seemed like the entire student body watching her 'first kiss', but not really.

He didn't care that everyone was staring but he did grasp the fact that Haley wasn't just another one of 'his girls'. But it did make that recognizable pink glow in her cheeks and he loved it.

'I made her blush!' he thought excitedly.

He kept his cool posture, not to show his over-excitement to Haley.

"So… how have you been? Since… well, you know…" he whispered the second part.

"Good. You?" she softly answered.

"I'm decent… he's decent," he gestured to his crotch.

Haley grimaced.

"Ew,"

"Haha… you know I'm just kidding… well, I'll see you around, Hales,"

He winked and dazzled her one last time with his well-known smirk.

"Okay… bye!"

She eagerly parted with Gigi in tow.

Rachel's blood boiled at that spectacle those two had given. Why would he lower himself to that kind of girl? After all the rejection she'd received from him she was completely appalled by this weird obsession he had with this Haley James. It infuriated her.

"Sympathize much?" she spat at Nathan.

Nathan gave her a queer look and replied,

"Bitch much?"

--

They walked to the library in utter silence as Haley had let that brief but awesome occurrence sink in. But, Gigi couldn't hold back her excitement much longer.

"Okay… what the heck was that?" Gigi squealed.

The warmth that had radiated Haley's face was now dying out as she tried to calmly answer her friend.

"Um… we're friends?" She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah right! Why would he kiss you like that so openly if you guys are just friends? Oh my gosh, Haley, you are so lucky! Nathan Scott is such a hottie! Ahhh!!!"

"Tame your hormones, girlfriend," she advised.

But Haley couldn't help to smile to herself. That moment had been classic and forever etched in her mind.


	5. Newfound Surprises in Unexpected Places

It was a slow evening at Keith & Karen's. Haley propped herself on a counter stool, trying to cram in a quick study session before the next or if any customers came in. After skimming a few pages, she heard the door ringing.

"Hi! Welcome to Keith & Karen's... Café..."

She turned around to find herself face to face with the most unexpected pair of customers to arrive. The cheerful smile on her face shrank to a confused frown.

"Nice to see you too, Holly, was it?"

"Haley,"

"Whatever,"

Brooke stood proudly in designer jeans with a skimpy halter top and heels. Her dark chocolate hair was sleek and straight and her makeup was bright but not overly done. Next to her was a familiar and softer face. Her perfect blonde curls were the envy of a lot of Tree Hill girls along with her model-like form. She sported a simple corduroy mini-skirt, tank-top, and sneakers. Rolling her green-hazel eyes at Brooke, she extended her hand out and smiled warmly at Haley.

"Hi, Haley, it's nice to meet you. I'm Peyton and this skank over here is Brookie, but I'm sure you, along with all the other residents of Tree Hill, know her,"

"P. Sawyer! How dare you call me a skank!"

"Lighten up, Brooke," She nonchalantly replied as she grabbed a menu.

Haley was amazed at the differences in between the two but they seemed to get along in a love-hate sort of way.

"Anyway, Holly... sorry, I mean, Haley," she began sarcastically, "Have you seen my dear Lucas?"

"Judging by your question, I assume you don't have a leash on him... and I don't, either," she firmly answered.

The stunned brunette's jaw dropped in anger as she glared mercilessly at Haley.

"Whoa, mama!" Peyton exclaimed, breaking the obvious tension between the two girls.

Grabbing her text book, Haley went on the other side of the counter.

"So, are you guys going to order or what?"

"Now, that's what I call customer service," Peyton sardonically stated.

Haley smiled at the blonde's sense of humor. She kind of balanced the overwhelming presence of 'skank' being there.

"Actually, could I get the turkey and ham on white, no pickles," Peyton requested.

Haley nodded and took the opportunity to get away from the awkwardness and dove into the kitchen to make her sandwich. She heard the door bell ringing and she quickly checked to see who it was.

"Welcome to Keith & Karen's—"

Seeing that Lucas was the supposed customer, with a puzzled look on his face, she went right back into the kitchen.

He caught Haley popping in and out and then looked back at his girlfriend and her best friend.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly,"

He looked over at Peyton who rose her hand up.

"I'm here for the food,"

"Will you excuse us for one moment?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Just don't 'third wheel' me, okay?"

The brunette blew a kiss to her friend as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him out of the café. After the young couple had exited, Peyton waited patiently for her order. A few minutes later, Haley reentered, holding a plated sandwich in one hand and a bottled soda in the other.

"Yum! I was starving! But... I didn't order a coke... sorry,"

"No... it's fine. It's on the house—the food and the drink,"

"Thanks, Holly!"

Haley gave a death glare to the blonde, pointing her index finger at her accusingly.

"Kidding!"

Peyton threw her hands up in surrender with a big grin on her face. Haley stuck her tongue out at her playfully. To think; the day that she would be getting along with a cheerleader.

"So... what's her deal?" Haley asked abruptly.

"Who? Brooke? Of course... Brooke. You have to know that she's actually a really cool person. She's got a big heart. It just takes some warming up to get to know her thoroughly."

"I mean... why do I get the feeling that she despises me. I personally don't have anything against her. She just... bugs me with that 'where's your designer brand name clothes?' attitude she has,"

"Oh, trust me. I get it from her all the time. From the words of Brooke Davis, it could be my color choice or just my lack of taste in clothing. That can sometimes get annoying but she's been my best friend since grade school,"

"Wow... that is... uh... pretty unbelievable,"

"I know, right? We actually hated each other at first but that was why she was so appealing! A girl with balls, you know what I mean?" She said through big bites of her food.

"Ew... but yeah, I get the gist of it."

Haley stared at the couple who seemed to be arguing outside.

"Haley,"

Peyton waved her free hand over the other girl's face, absorbed by the commotion outside the café.

"Oh... sorry. Yeah?"

"Don't worry. She's head over heels for him. You should consider him lucky because honestly, I've never seen her that way over a guy."

"Then why does she insist on being such a... you know, to me? I'm his best friend and she treats me like..."

"Like how she treats everyone else? She'll come around. She's not used to being the first one to make nice, especially when she wants to do it because it's her boyfriend's best friend. Like I said, I have never seen her like this over a guy, who just so happens to be your best friend."

Finishing her food, she rummaged through her messenger bag, pulling out a crinkled five dollar bill. Shrugging her shoulders she placed it somewhat forcefully in Haley's hand.

"Two dollars for the food and the rest is for pissing off Rachel all the time,"

Puzzled by her comment, Haley smiled at her as she watched her bizarre new acquaintance leaving the café. She watched in amusement as Peyton grabbed a furious Brooke, latching onto her as best as she could to get her away from her defenseless boyfriend. Nonetheless, Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's cheek before the blonde-haired girl had finally gotten her to leave. Haley chuckled at the sight of what looked like her exhausted best friend walking in sluggishly. Trying to remain as patient as possible, she busied herself, cleaning up Peyton's plate and wiping down the counter. Lucas just slumped over on a stool, taking a deep breath. She walked over to him smiling widely and said,

"Spill."

"Prom."

"Going, huh?"

"Yes,"

"I like Brooke, already,"

This caused Lucas to give his friend a skeptical stare.

"Whatever... what about you?"

"What? Prom? Me? With who?"

"Hales, you don't have to have a date just to go. You should come with us. I know Peyton is going alone and I'm pretty sure that some of their cheerleading friends are too,"

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Maybe because you just invited me to go to prom with some of your girlfriend's 'cheerleading friends'."

"What's wrong with that? I know they don't exactly meet your social standards but come on..."

"Please... I think it's the other way around,"

"Well, no... they actually really don't meet your social standards,"

"Thank you,"

"Just speaking the truth,"

--

Nathan gawked at his locker in disbelief. Most of the female students passing by shared secretive whispers in observance of his wrapping paper and ribbon clad locker. He was annoyed by the pink and red heart cut-outs that read, 'BE MY PROM DATE?' individually.

"What's up, Nate-dawg!"

Tim came strolling by.

"I thought the guys are supposed to ask the girls out from prom," he complained.

"What's wrong with a girl asking you, dude? That's like every guy's dream; no hassle."

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

Peyton stifled back a laugh, looking at the over-the-top decorations on her friend's locker. Noticing the victimized look on Nathan's face, she knew he didn't find it funny.

"What does it look like, Nate, here, is nothing more than your regular P-I-M-P," Tim stated, enunciating each letter.

She rolled her eyes and refocused on her frustrated friend.

"So, any idea who the mystery girl is?"

"Don't wanna know, don't really care," Nathan huffed.

"That's so mean! What if this girl really likes you?"

"Doubt it,"

As the two continued their conversation, Tim picked at some of the curled ribbons on his friend's locker.

Haley came down the hall, dragging her exhausted legs with her. First thing in the morning a two-mile run had been the class assignment for her Phys. Ed. class. She stopped at her locker, dropping her book bag to rub in her calves briefly.

As Nathan and Tim were talking about some sports game on ESPN, Peyton decided to greet her somewhat of a new friend.

"Hey,"

Haley looked at the curly-haired blonde, too tired to be surprised.

"Hi,"

"Either you had some really rough sex last night or... you just had gym class."

"The latter,"

"Ah, so I thought."

"So... is there something I can help you with?"

Peyton stared at her timidly.

"Okay... so this is going to sound kind of weird and I know we're not like best friends or anything but, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with our group of friends. Lucas is going to be there, you know,"

"Did he put you up to this?" Haley asked dryly.

"Well, actually... no. But, he mentioned that you weren't going to go because you don't have a date, which is definitely a lame excuse because I'm going without a date. You should come,"

"You're inviting me?"

"Yeah... why not? And Brooke's having a party later on that night so we should just all go. Because when you're trashed out of your mind, I don't think it really matters whether you have a date or not,"

"Uh... I don't know,"

Peyton sighed deeply.

"Look... you can't say anything, okay?" She quietly said.

"Okay..." Haley replied, waiting for her to continue.

"I thought it would be cool if you came, but when Lucas brought that up in front of Brooke and me—"

"Brooke and I,"

"Right... um..."

"Sorry... bad habit,"

"Whatever... but Broke and I... she like jumped on me to force you to come with us,"

Haley stared at her blankly, not sure of how to interpret this information.

Shrugging her shoulders, Peyton then added,

"She's trying at least. Just think about it... or just say 'yes', or else she'll have my ass,"

"I'll think about it..."

Peyton smiled at her answer, thankful that it wasn't a complete 'no'. She had enjoyed getting aquainted with Lucas' best friend. She was definitely different from the mindless girlfriends she had. For one, her friends she'd grown up within the 'in crowd' would ditch her on a dime, besides Brooke Davis. She knew that Haley and Brooke would click as well, which was quite a rarity in itself.

Peyton gave her a small wave before going back to where Nathan, Tim and bunch of other kids were. That's when Haley noticed his locker. She felt her sudden good mood drop back down to the pit of her stomach.

'What did you expect, Haley James? He's a manwhore...' she thought bitterly.

She slapped her locker shut and starting heading to her next class.

--

Nathan walked quietly alongside Peyton who seemed to be profoundly engrossed by her vocabulary quiz study sheet. Ocasionally he threw glances at her, meaning that something was bothering him and it had to do with her.

"You know it was Rachel, right?" Peyton suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"She's the one asking you to prom..."

"Oh... um..."

"I'm guessing that's what you want to ask since you keep staring at me with those stalker-ish eyes of your's,"

"Oh... well, that's not what I wanted to ask,"

Folding the sheet of paper up, she gave him her full attention.

"Then what is it, Scott?"

He remained quiet, hesistating on what he wanted to say.

"And if you're trying to ask me to prom, forget it. Half of freshman year with you was enough," She jokingly added.

"You keep telling yourself that, Peyt," he said, regaining his composure.

She punched him in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

While rubbing where she had hit him, he took in a sharp breath and then began, "I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was just wondering why you were talking to Haley?"

"Oh... uh... I was inviting her to... hey, how do you know Haley?"

"C'mon, you know how _everyone_ in this school knows who I am... the least I can do is know at least half of them. She's in some of my classes, too,"

"Uh huh... if that's your story. You know she's like best friends with Lucas Roe, right?"

"Yeah, aren't they like dating or something?"

Nathan asked, trying to pry into his curious nose into Haley's life a bit more.

"Duh... he's dating Brooke. Even though they've been together since the beginning of the school year, why does everyone still think that Lucas and Haley are together?"

"Because girls and guys can't just be _best_ friends,"

Looking pointedly at each other, Peyton agreeably answered, "Well... I gotta give you that."

She continued, "But... anyway, since you so curiously asked, I was inviting Haley to come to the prom with our group since Lucas is going to be there too. She doesn't have a date, so—"

"She doesn't?"

She gave him a strange look before answering,

"No. And niether do I, so—"

"Mmm... some girl-on-girl action..."

"Eat shit, Nathan." She scoffed before making her way into their English class.

He followed closely behind with a pleased smirk planted his face.


	6. Getting to Know Cheerleaders

Basketball and cheerleading practice usually coincided. So as the ladies of the Tree Hill Raven's cheerleading squad sprawled out across their length of the school gym stretching, the boys of the basketball team were running suicides nearby. Brooke and Peyton sat estranged from the other girls, deep in conversation amongst themselves.

"But... Peyton, you don't even understand! If he's so great at it and loves it that much... why won't he just join the team?"

"Brooke, just because he loves basketball doesn't mean he should have to announce his devotion to the game by signing up with those idiots,"

"It just sucks because... I don't even feel like cheering... sometimes... because he's not there..."

Peyton gasped at her friend's small comment.

"Is that... is that emotion I'm feeling from the heartless, boys-will-never-do-me-in, Brooke Davis?"

"If this gets out to anyone, especially Luke, then I'll rip your curls out, one by one!"

"Ouch... totally unnecessary,"

"Sorry... but all I'm saying is that... it's weird... that as much as he loves it, I can't support him... by being his cheerleader, you know? God! I'm so corny that it makes _me_ sick!"

"Yeah... you _have_ turned really corny... but, it's cute!"

The stressed out look on the worried brunette's face changed back to her very familiar mischievous smile. She playfully tugged on her girlfriend's blonde curls.

"Watch it, Goldilocks!"

While the two girls joked with each other, they overlooked a fellow teammate who had managed to slide over to them. As if she had been involved in their conversation all along, she let a loud sigh before speaking,

"Do you think he'll say 'yes'?"

"Oh... hey, Rachel," Peyton greeted her.

Peyton tried to hold back a giggle as the melodramatic and lust ridden girl watched her _Mr. Right Now_, Nathan Scott, quite apprehensively.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She never understood how her best friend could ignore the deceptive wench that was Rachel Gattina. The redheaded bombshell, or more like bomb, had exploded all over Tree Hill when she had first moved in. But as team captain of the cheerleading team, she saw the talents of the girl despite her fake demeanor and approved of her joining. Since that day, she was viewed as nothing but a kiss ass through the eyes of Brooke.

"No," Brooke bluntly threw out.

Although Rachel wanted to strangle her, she turned to face her team captain with the saddest puppy eyes imaginable.

"You _really_ don't think so?"

"Um... Rachel?" Peyton suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah?" she sweetly answered.

"It's not a soap opera. You're not going to freakin' die if he says 'no',"

"And to answer your question, Rach, I think he will..." Brooke began.

Rachel's eyes lit up at her comment.

"... I think he will say 'no',"

Peyton gave her best friend a pleading look while their supposedly hurt teammate turned her back on them. For the one time that she thought Bitch Davis, as she referred to her secretly, would be nice to her, she had to have seen that coming. She never cut her any slack. Rachel excused the girl's attitude for jealousy towards her. As heated as the girl was, she was about to be pushed over the edge.

Trying to remain calm and act as polite as possible, she turned right back around, seemingly unphased by Brooke's catty comment.

"I appreciate your honesty, Brooke," she quietly said while feigning sniffles.

The blonde-haired cheerleader nudged her friend giving her the _at-least-pretend-to-be-nice_ look.

Brooke was tired of this girl's plastic role-playing. Who did she think she was? Anne of Green Gables? She knew the whole act only because she'd been there, done that. She was about to pretend to be nice, the Davis way, when something much more interesting came along.

The basketballs had been pulled out and the sound of squeaky sneakers and bouncing balls overwhelmed any sense of hearing within the walls of the gym.

"Hey, Peyton!" Haley tried to speak above the noisy gym.

The petite girl advanced towards the cheerleaders, slugging a couple of large textbooks.

Peyton smiled nervously at Haley. Giving a quick glance to the girl who had been on the brink of tears, she saw fire blaze her eyes. Brooke noticed the look that instantly appeared on Rachel's face when Haley had greeted them. The curly blonde rose on her feet and grabbed Haley gently by the arm, leading her away from the chaos.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Haley shuffled her feet, looking as if she were coming up with an answer right at that moment.

"Um... I tutor after school... and then when I passed by, I saw you and Brooke... so..."

"Did I hear someone mention my name, Holly?"

Suddenly, Brooke had popped in right next to Peyton.

"Haley,"

"Whatever... so... will you be making an appearance with us on this fateful prom night?"

Peyton looked on curiously at Brooke. Before she seemed way too nervous to even approach Lucas' best friend but now she seemed to be controlling that ego of her's very well.

Remembering how the blonde had confided in her earlier, Haley played along.

"Um... that's why I came here... to talk to... actually... Peyton... about it. Wait a second... were you, Brooke Davis, actually inviting me, Haley, not Holly, James, to hang out with you and your friends on prom night?"

Brooke smiled genuinely this time. That tutor girl's attitude was mildly similar to someone she knew very well—herself.

"Just announce it at our next pep rally, why don't you?" Brooke laughed.

"Just say 'yes'!" Peyton chimed in.

"Look... before I make any kind of decision... I'm warning you both right now, if this is some kind of sick joke, I'll come back with a vengeance twice as bad as _Carrie_'s, okay?"

"Who's Carrie?" Brooke asked with a blank look.

Haley and Peyton laughed out loud.

"I'm there,"

Despite the fact that her best friend and this new acquaintance seemed to be laughing at her, she turned her head to meet the evil eyes of Rachel Gattina.

'Interesting... very interesting,' Brooke thought to herself.

Even though the envious redhead seemingly bore holes into the back of that stupid nerdy girl's head wishing that it would just pop, it never came true. Ever since the day she'd seen Nathan almost googly-eyed over that _Holy_ girl or whatever the hell her name was, the bitch was already on her death list. Rachel never felt threatened, that is until Haley James stepped into the picture. Her thoughts were dispersed when she caught sight of her future prom date, as she liked to put it. He was standing near the bleachers, chugging on his water bottle. Getting up from her position on the floor she headed towards him.

"Gattina, where do you think you're going?"

She was stopped by a smiling Brooke Davis.

"I was just—"

"Save it! Get to your spot! Ladies! Positions, please!" She announced to the girls standing around, behind a stunned Rachel.

Rachel glared as she watched _her_ Nathan, walking towards that geek girl. Her jaw clenched as she tried to maintain her fake demeanor but this time, it wouldn't work.

"Look, bitch! I'm not here to take orders from the likes of you. The next time you try to intercept any of my time with Nathan, I'll make up for it with the only other hot basketball player, who happens not to play for our Tree Hill Ravens!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Brooke's jaw dropped but she came back quickly.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in—the _real_ you! The slutty, conniving, twisted, pathetic, you!"

Rachel seethed with anger but held back any physical tension she wanted to relieve right into Brooke's face. Brooke flipped a lock of Rachel's red locks between her fingers before adding,

"Oh, and by the way, the _real_ Barbie was blonde, so stop trying,"

Peyton knew how redheaded girl worked but she thought that if she continued to play nice, the girl could grow some kind of morals. The way she came at her best friend though, she couldn't stand.

"I had to bust my ass just so that you could join this team and you try to come in here and disrespect my friend, who by the way, is the team captain. I eat little shits like you for breakfast! So why don't you collect your sorry ass and sit down with the other girls or you can watch the routine from the sidelines!"

Now the entire gym was quiet as they had been watching the entire scene play out to Rachel's utmost embarrassment. So, she did what seemed like the best thing to do at the time; she left.

"P. Sawyer, I love you! But... 'I eat little shits like you for breakfast'? I almost died laughing if it weren't for the intensity in your voice!"

Brooke squeezed her friend tight.

"Haha... it came out not like I had expected to..." Peyton sheepishly replied.

--

"Uh... hey, Haley," Nathan greeted her while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh... hey..."

They were both still shocked by the display between the three cheerleaders. Looking over at the remains of Brooke and Peyton ripping Rachel a new one, he asked,

"What the hell was that about?"

"No idea... but, remind me never to get in the line of Brooke's fire,"

"Haha... I'll make sure of that. So, what are you doing here?"

"Ah... well... prom. Well... not because of prom but because someone asked me to go to prom with them. Well, no, I mean, not like that! But, you know... a group of girls actually asked me to go with them and then to some party afterwards. I thought that I might as well... you live once, right?"

Nathan chuckled at her adorable habit of rambling.

"You mean, Peyton and them?"

"How'd you know?"

"You were just talking to them. It's not a big secret. So... Haley James at a party? And one of Brooke's infamous parties?"

'What's the big deal? Is it really that weird of a concept? Me at a party? Well... besides the fact that I've never attended one...' Haley thought humiliatingly.

Trying to act distracted, Haley fiddled with one of her heavy texts. Her cheeks had begun to glow feverishly.

"So?!" She shot back.

Nathan grabbed both books to lighten her load.

"Aww... don't be mad. I'm just teasing. It's just that I can't imagine the studious, good girl, Haley James, tripping over her own feet while carrying around a plastic red cup. It's a compliment."

Haley made a face.

"No, thanks. Anyway, just because I'm not a party girl doesn't mean that I haven't drunken before,"

"I don't doubt that,"

Nathan smiled broadly, sending shivers down Haley's back.

"Well, I have to get back to practice... but, uh... do you want a ride home?"

"Uh... well... that'd be nice, but um... that's okay. I mean, you don't have to—"

"I don't mind, Haley,"

"No, really it's okay. Um... Lucas is giving me a ride today. But, maybe next time? Thanks, anyway. Well, I'll talk to you later!"

"Yeah, maybe next time. Later."

Even though it was a bit disappointing, Nathan shrugged it off. After handing back her textbooks, he jogged back to where the other players were.

Haley was just as disappointed, regretting that she'd asked Lucas in the morning to give her a lift home. If he knew that Nathan had offered her a ride, he would've been pissed! But what more could you ask for from an overprotective best friend?

She gave a quick wave to Brooke and Peyton. To her disregard, they had been entertaining themselves by watching the interaction between Nathan and herself. They waved back with cheesy smiles upon their pretty faces.

Exiting the doors of the gym, she made her way to the front lobby of the school, knowing that Lucas would be arriving soon. The tapping of her sneakers on the linoleum floors echoed through the empty halls. She looked at the familiar classroom doors as she passed, seeing all the lights turned off. Looking ahead, she saw the silhouette of a figure posted up against a set of lockers. An internal battle went through her head deciding whether to greet the stranger or to ignore them as she came closer. Realizing who the person was, she decided to the best thing to do was back off. Haley kept her head low and she attempted to steer clear out of Rachel's way.

"That's a bitchy thing to do," the redheaded stranger sneered.

Haley lifted her head, figuring that the girl wanted attention, after all.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Too good to even acknowledge me?"

"No. I assumed that after what happened in there, you _really_ wouldn't want to talk to anyone,"

There was a hint of a sour bite in Haley's response. She watched as Rachel removed herself from her position against a locker as she intruded Haley's personal bubble of space.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't act like your shit doesn't stink. I know all too well the act... how can I blame you? Nathan Scott has got everything that you don't—looks, popularity, and admiration from everyone around him,"

"Everyone... as in... mostly you?"

"Oh, don't be so quick to point fingers, Bookworm. I could say _exactly_ the same for you,"

"Whatever uppers you're on, keep taking them because you don't have a clue about what you're talking about,"

Rachel clapped sarcastically as she came even closer.

"Did you learn that comeback from one of your stupid books?"

All of a sudden, the awful girl forcefully pushed one of the texts out of Haley's grasp, knocking it to the ground with a loud smack.

Then she continued,

"Just so you know, I asked him to prom,"

"Your point?"

"Stay away from my prom date,"

Rachel was merely inches away from Haley's face. She refused to be intimidated but she was blown that Nathan would be going with someone like Rachel. In fact, she was totally disgusted by his taste of women.

"What's going on here?"

Both girls' eyes fell upon Lucas, who had come right at that moment, furious to see what looked like some cheerleader threatening his best friend. He walked briskly over to Haley's side, picking up her book that lay on the floor.

"I suggest you get out of here," he sternly said to Rachel.

"For a hottie like you? Your wish is my command..."

Rachel gave a seductive wink to the boy as she turned away, strutting with purpose, back towards the gym.

Lucas wasn't even paying attention as he placed his comforting arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Are you okay, kiddo?"

Concern was etched into his facial features.

"I'm fine..."

"I was worried because you weren't out front like usual. Good thing I came in. You should only be so lucky," He boasted.

"Luke! I definitely had my own ass covered. She was just being the psycho bitch that she is,"

Haley sighed.

"C'mon, Hales, let's get you home,"

He grabbed her textbooks and backpack from her as she followed sulkily behind.


	7. A Rude Awakening

Hello, readers and reviewers! I apologize for the really long-awaited (even for me) update. I hope you guys will enjoy this one! I had fun writing it. Thanks for all the love with this story, by the way! **xoxo**

* * *

Saturday mornings typically slipped past Haley's schedule; she'd sleep right through them. So when she was unwillingly awoken by boisterous sounds at her front door, to say the least, she was not a happy camper. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up a bit more, she didn't even bother with her unruly curls as she stumbled out of her bed. Descending the stairs, the banging coming from whoever was at the front door got louder and louder. It couldn't be Lucas because for one, he'd still be sleeping and two, he'd walk right in knowing that Haley never locked her front door.

Turning the knob, she swung the door open. If she had still been half-asleep, she was fully awake now.

"Brooke?"

"Tutorgirl!" she exclaimed in her signature bubbly demeanor.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Would you prefer Holly?"

"Uh... whatever. What are you doing here, at my house, before noon on a Saturday?"

"I was just... you know, passing by..." she slyly replied.

"Uh huh..."

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Actually, I wasn't plan—"

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

The cheerful brunette made her way into the house, doing a 360-degree turn, examining as much as she could of the house. Her perfectly manicured finger tapped lightly on her chin as she seemed to be in serious contemplation. As usual, she was dressed to kill in a distressed jean mini-skirt, wedge sandals, and a tube top, finished off with a breezy, lacy cardigan. Haley felt slightly uncomfortable for she was clad in one of her brothers' faded t-shirts, several sizes too big and a raggedy pair of shorts.

"So, your parents home much?"

"Huh?"

"Assuming from the lack of a car in your driveway and people in your house, I'm guessing that it's just you today?"

Haley mussed up the hair on the top of her head, thinking about how to best say what she wanted to say. She was unsuccessful.

"Has anyone ever told you how nosy you are? Ever heard of the word... oh, I don't know... maybe... _privacy_?"

"Nosy?!"

Haley flinched a little, considering that she had called one of the most popular students and head of the cheerleading team of her school, 'nosy'.

"Um..."

"Nosy? Honey, how do you think Brooke Davis became _Brooke Davis_, who by the way, doesn't know the meaning of the word privacy,"

She said this in upbeat but genuine tone, indicating how true her statement really was. Her feminine and fashionable sunshades were propped perfectly atop of her head, seeming to accentuate her magnificent locks which were manipulated into curls on that particular day.

Haley sighed defeatedly. The girl not only knew how to appear perfect but the fact that she was so quick to admit her flaws made even more close to perfection, if possible.

"Look... no one's here. Lucas is definitely not here, so what do you want?"

Brooked focused her gaze onto the quirky little girl that stood before and could only smile back, completely charmed.

"Hm... so, that's why he likes you?" she muttered just loud enough for Haley to hear.

"What?"

"Oh... nothing! Anyway, as you and I both know, you'll be going to junior prom along with the likes of me, Peyton, Bevin, Theresa, etc., etc."

There were way too many grammatical errors in her selection of words to point out.

"That's because I told you that a couple of days of ago. What's your point?"

"Well, Tutorgirl, if you'd let me speak without being interrupted, you'd know the point by now, okay? If you're going to prom with us, then I'm sorry but this..."

She paused to point her finger, tracing invisible lines over Haley.

"... has got to go,"

Haley looked down at her attire quizzically.

"You do realize that these are my pajamas, right?"

"Whatever. Just appreciate that I, Brooke Davis, am taking time out of my Saturday schedule to take you shopping!"

She sang out the last word—_shopping_.

Haley's eyes widened in panic. How much caffeine had this girl had already? Haley glanced quickly at the clock that hung on the wall of the room adjacent of the front foyer. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet!

"Brooke, I _do_ appreciate the gesture... but really, it isn't necessary that you take me shopping!"

Brooke gave her a once over by studying her from head to toe.

"Oh, but trust me, **it is**,"

Haley didn't even bother to try to coax Brooke out of it. She trudged upstairs like a punished child to try to call Lucas to help her out. After all, she was his girlfriend! It didn't help though, when he had already been on the other line talking to Brooke who had prematurely warned him to stay out of it he knew what was good for him.

Reluctantly, Haley got in the shower, hoping to have Brooke lose her impatience. But what was slow getting ready for her was about a half of the time that it took the meticulous brunette to prepare herself for everyday.

She came down in worn-in jeans, a fitted tank top, and flip-flops. Her wet hair was thrown into a loose bun as she approached the ever so patient, Brooke Davis.

Looking pointedly at Haley's feet she said,

"Normally, I'd say something, but you've held me up long enough and this is something that I don't do, normally."

Haley rolled her eyes as she grabbed her small messenger bag off of the floor.

"Let's just go," she somewhat grunted as she turned her new friend towards the front door.

--

As awkward as the morning had been already, a quick, but not quick enough according to Haley, stop was made at Peyton Sawyer's home. She too had been blessed with a wake-up call from her cheery best friend and had been forced to come along. She might as well save Haley from some of the pain she would have to go through that day.

The three walked alongside one another, peering briefly at most of the stores with disinterest. They were brought to an immediate halt by the strength of the determined brunette in the middle when they passed by a huge department store, _Dillard's_.

"Yummy!" Brooke exclaimed, dragging the others with her.

Next to the Juniors' department, which the avid shopper, Ms. Davis, had nearly lost herself in, sat the beautifully displayed dress department. A gorgeous array of dresses from every color of the rainbow hung in satin-covered hangers, waiting for the yearly prom-shoppers. Since the girls had come in quite early, the aisles between the displays were just as empty as Brooke had hoped for. Haley was mesmerized by the sparkly and fluffy gowns. She had never had a reason to dress up for something so formal. She'd attended a couple weddings when her siblings got married but it was usually low-key. The most she'd ever done was a knee-length skirt with a nice top.

Brooke nudged the still sleepy, Peyton.

"I think she likes,"

Peyton put her arm around her friend's shoulder smiling nonchalantly.

"Brooke, even though every girl doesn't announce their love for silky, scandalous dresses as much as you do, who can _really_ deny them?"

Brooke was extremely excited clasping her palms together, watching a very bedazzled Haley. Peyton had already chosen her dress, which Brooke already knew, leaving her plenty of time to focus on the _real_ issue. She found Haley James to be adorably intelligent and a quirky little character. The fact that Lucas had been best friends with her for such a long time meant a lot to Brooke. She had that similar bond with Peyton. It was just as important to Brooke as it was to Lucas that she get to know his best friend. When she was given a mission, she wouldn't stop until she had accomplished it.

"So, Tutorgirl, you see anything you like in particular?" Brooke asked with a bright smile.

Haley turned her attention from the glitzy cocktail dresses to Brooke.

"Can you please stop with the whole 'Tutorgirl' thing? And yes, I actually _do_ like some of these dresses but these are way out of my league, if you know what I mean. Hah! Who am I kidding? Of course you don't know what I mean. I don't even know why I'm telling you that I can hardly afford any of these dresses. I hardly know you! Ugh... what am I doing here?" she groaned inwardly.

By this time, Peyton had staggered over, swatting at some of the dresses in her way. But she stood bug-eyed at what she had just witnessed. Brooke, on the other hand, was amused and as usual, had something to say.

"I can totally see why Loverboy has a _thing_ for you! You are just too cute!" she squealed while pinching Haley's left cheek softly.

Peyton's eyebrows raised in response and asked,

"And who the hell is Loverboy?"

"P. Sawyer, don't even act like you don't know,"

"Ohhh... wait... I know who you're talking about..."

Haley watched the two interacting with complete irritation and confusion.

"Um... I'd like to know who the hell Loverboy is!" she huffed, interrupting their distracted moment.

Both girls turned to face her with Cheshire-cat grins that Haley did not appreciate. She narrowed her eyes at the both of them, obviously waiting for an answer.

"We don't want to embarrass him, do we?"

Brooke nudged her best friend who decided to play along.

"Yeah, Haley, despite how obvious it is, if you don't know by now, it's not really our place to tell you," Peyton smoothly added.

Haley twisted her mouth in a frustrated manner, but didn't push it. She just wanted to hurry up and get out of there. As she ignored the cattiness of the other two, she fingered through the material of some of the dresses as she walked past them. Suddenly, she stopped. As she had aimlessly wandered through, a specific dress had caught her attention. A small gasp escaped her lips. She checked the size and let out another surprised gasp. It was perfect! Brooke and Peyton had noticed as well. They scurried over to see if the gown would fit their approval.

"You have got to try that on!" Brooke gushed.

"'Cause if you don't, I think I might!" Peyton teased.

Haley couldn't help but to smile in excitement. Greedily snatching the dress, she marched off to the fitting rooms, with an ecstatic brunette and contented blonde in tow. Shutting the door to her private room, she slid out of her jeans and kicked off her flip-flops. Carefully she removed the dress from the hanger before unzipping it. She beamed at her reflection in the lengthy mirror, admiring how it held her curves flawlessly. The hue from the lavish material accentuated her rosy skin tone. Haley James had fallen in love.

Peyton and Brooke waited patiently outside of the fitting room area as minutes passed by. After ten minutes or so, Haley had come out without the dress or a smile on.

"What just happened?" Peyton asked confusedly.

"Did it fit? Did it look weird or something? Come on, Tutorgirl, details!"

Haley sighed, refusing to catch eye contact with either of them.

"It's beautiful. That's the problem." She dejectedly answered.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was wrong. As the two other girls looked on sympathetically, Haley hung the dress back where it had come from. She straightened her back and held her head up as she turned to the exit of the department store.

"Peyt, I have to do something real quick, could you go after her?" Brooke requested.

"Yeah... sure,"

And the blonde went striding quickly to catch up.

Brooke walked over to where the dress hung, seeing a mother and daughter gawking over it. She didn't even hesitate to grab it and headed over to the register counter, despite the snickering from the pair.

She held up the price tag to her eye level and smiled firmly in response. Slightly expensive but definitely on sale and nothing Daddy couldn't take care of.

--

As Haley began to open up the passenger-side door to Brooke's baby blue Volkswagen beetle, she shifted to the driver.

"Today was one of the most strangest days that I've ever had but... I enjoyed myself." Haley thoughtfully said.

"Sorry with the whole morning intrusion and everything. It's a forewarning that there may be more of them." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess. You... you don't have to do this. Just because your boyfriend is my best friend... you really don't have to associate yourself with me if you don't want to,"

"I do want to! You're a really cool girl, a really cool Tutorgirl! Anyway, if Luke loves you and respects you then, I don't see the harm in getting to know you. As long as you're fine with getting to know me,"

--

"Hales!"

Haley lay on her bed, trying to process everything that had happened that day with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Are you busy, Luke?"

"Nah... just at the Rivercourt, shooting some hoops. So, uh... how was... shopping?"

"Haha... sorry for that whiny phone call this morning even though you refused to help me! Talk about being whipped!"

"That I am... but I'll only admit this to you. I'm guessing it wasn't bad judging by the fact that you haven't stopped by the house to beat me up."

"Yeah... it was actually pretty fun but of course, weird at the same time."

"I know... my Haley James? Looking for a dress? Definitely weird."

"Hey!"

"Joking, Hales! I'm just joking,"

"Don't tell anyone or else I will beat you up... you have a good girlfriend."

"I know, I do. But, I also have the greatest best friend."

"Could you be any cornier?"

"Haha... you love it!"

"Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," She said.

It had become ritual for Haley to join her best friend and his mother for Sunday night dinners when her parents weren't around which was quite often.

"Alright. I'll pick you up around six o'clock. Goodnight, Hales,"

"Goodnight, Lucas,"


	8. Favors and Notes

Just to let you readers know, this particular chapter doesn't include any events that occured in my life. All fiction. Except the little bit about him skipping class. _Supposedly_, that was true. Haha. And of course, I do not claim any of these characters or anything relevant to the television series, _One Tree Hill_. Thanks for the love and support, always! Enjoy this chapter! **xoxo**

* * *

Haley approached Lucas door. He had a separate doorway to his bedroom that hadn't bothered to lock, for her, for years.

"Lucas?"

She walked in curious to find that he wasn't lying on his bed, his nose stuck in a good Steinbeck novel.

"Oh, hey, Hales,"

"What's up? Let's go to the kitchen. Does your mom need any help?" she suggested.

"Wait... I have to tell you something,"

"What's wrong? You don't look very good,"

"Nothing... I just got into another fight with Brooke... about... what do you think?"

"Prom?"

Lucas could only nod sullenly.

"What's the big deal? It's just a fancy dance with fancy dresses. It isn't the end of the world or something,"

"Well... I don't know about that..."

"Huh?"

"You know who Brooke hangs out with, right? Looks like _all_ of her friends will be joining us,"

"Yeah... I mean, she's the captain of the cheerleading team... who hangs out with..."

Haley paused as realization struck her across the head.

"You've got to be joking!"

"I wish I was,"

"Wait a second... does that mean..."

"Hales, who is the one person that I could really live without?"

'Ouch,' Haley thought, panic-stricken.

"I know, I know. But, I was actually wondering if... the one person that _I_ could live without was coming,"

"Now who in the world do you hate? Haley James? Hating someone? Kiddo, you are full of surprises, aren't ya?"

"How about the redheaded psycho bitch with an inferiority complex?"

"Oh... you mean Rachel?"

"Surprise," she blandly said.

Great. Their special evening with people that both he and she were barely getting comfortable with anyway might be a little thrown off. Now it included not only the jerk-offs that had tormented Lucas since the beginning of high school, but also Nathan Scott! Specifically Nathan Scott! The extremely attractive, extremely flirtatious, and arch-nemesis of her best friend, Nathan Scott. If Lucas found out anything about the little friendship that had been growing between Nathan and her, prom night would definitely not be pretty. Suddenly, she had more to worry about than picking out a prom dress.

--

The next day at school, Haley was anxious for fifth period to come around. She had a billion thoughts running around in her mind, considering how best to bring it up to him. She was sure that Nathan probably didn't even care. His prom date was Rachel Gattina, after all. As much as the female student body loathed her, she was beautiful. Maybe, trashy beautiful but still. These envious opinions of the Bitch, formerly known as, Rachel, filled Haley's head.

Nathan was on his way fifth period. He hadn't seen much of Haley James. When he thought of his SAT prep class, his thoughts were automatically clouded by the adorable but nerdy girl. What no one noticed was that as many classes that he skipped, he very rarely skipped fifth period. It was just too much fun pestering her. On top of that, ever since the day when circumstances had led him to her home, it was an innocent and harmless way for him to check up on her; making sure that she was doing okay.

He applauded himself mentally as he entered the classroom just as the second bell had rung. He always seemed to make the perfect appearance. As usual, Haley was already seated at their typical island of desks but completely zoned out. The cocky smile on his face slowly diminished to a questioning look.

She hadn't even noticed him come in. But, that is exactly what blew his mind—unlike the entire female population in this class, she didn't even budge. He was used to girls shifting uncomfortably to fix their shirts, pull their skirts up a little higher, make sure their thong was showing from behind, etc.

"Hey, Hales,"

For a second, she swore that she had heard Lucas. It scared her shitless to see Nathan standing there instead. Still a little stunned and thinking over the situation at hand she responded with a small smile.

"Where's Ms. Williams at?"

She shrugged almost lifelessly.

"Hello? Are we talking today or have we decided to become mute?" Nathan whispered exaggeratedly.

"Sorry... just a weird day," she finally spoke up.

Now, he was a little worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

"About what? Go ahead,"

She let in a sharp breath before sighing deeply.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Hales. What's on your mind?"

He lightly brushed his fingers against her temple. The touch sent shivers down her back but she forced herself to focus.

"It's about prom,"

The word _prom_ reverberated through his mind. Was she going to ask him? This would be interesting. He tried to conceal his excitement for whatever it was that she was about to ask.

"Are you smiling? This is serious... it's not a funny topic," She asked in annoyance.

Damn. She was serious.

"Sorry," he quickly muttered.

"I didn't know if you knew but since Lucas has been dating Brooke for the past year..."

As soon as he heard the name Lucas, his excitement dropped back down to the pit of his stomach.

"... So, I'm going to prom with that whole circle. I heard that you and your friends are going too."

"Well... I mean that whole circle does pretty much include the basketball team." He answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, the basketball team and especially you don't treat Lucas nicely. I wanted to ask you a favor,"

His eyebrows danced with curiosity.

"Shoot," he answered with a smirk.

"Could you please, just for one night, be nice to Lucas?"

"What do I get in return?"

"What? That's not a favor! Then, it's just a trade!"

"But, that's not fair. I've got to have some sort of incentive, right?"

"_Incentive_... of all words, you had to know that one..."

Haley shook her head from side to side while Nathan chuckled at her comment.

"Well?"

"Nathan, I don't have anything that I can offer you..."

"I'm sure that I can think of something,"

Haley frowned at the bargain that had been presented to her. To take it or not to take it? Maybe it would be something along the lines of cleaning up his room for him for a week or something. Maybe tutoring him for a final exam? Hah! Who was she kidding? Knowing the very little information she had on Nathan, it would probably something boyish like... she hesitated to even think.

"Under a few conditions,"

"Okay..."

"One, you have to be nice to Lucas the entire night up until 12am. Two, you can't mention anything... about you know..."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. He wouldn't talk about that to anyone.

"There's more?"

Haley simply continued.

"And three, nothing perverted or against my moral values, okay, Scott?"

"Take out number three and we have a deal,"

Before they could speak further regarding her request, the teacher came strolling in late just to her own class. During the class assignment, Nathan kept looking up from his paper to sneak looks of Haley. She looked frustrated and seemed to unable to concentrate on the work ahead of her. He loved it when _they_ squirmed. But getting _her_ to squirm as well was a challenge in itself.

"Haley," he whispered.

She ignored him. Her tactic to make him feel bad.

"Haley," he tried again.

"Haley!" he whispered harshly.

"What?!" she hissed at him.

"I'll do it,"

Her ears perked up at his remark. A grin appeared on her face when only a few moments ago a heavy frown had adorned it. Even though she had no clue what his favor in return would be, she was satisfied. But, Nathan had other plans already brewing in his head so he just courteously smiled back.

"P.S., keep your prom date away from me,"

"That won't be a problem," he slyly answered.

Of course it wouldn't be a problem since he didn't have a prom date. He noticed that she seemed to believe otherwise as she rolled her eyes at his cocky comment. Was Haley James being jealous?

She hated it when he had that knowing look on his face. It was as if he knew about something that she didn't. It probably didn't have anything to do with her. But if anyone had been placed in her shoes, who wouldn't hope that it had everything to do with her?

--

Haley waved to her best friend as he pulled his truck away from her driveway. That particular Monday was painfully long on top of the several hours she had squeezed in at Keith & Karen's. She juggled three textbooks and a take-out bag from the café as she approached her front door. She piled the books onto the ground as she tried to jiggle the door open. It was locked which she found strange since she usually forgot to do it.

Pulling her keys out of her messenger bag, she let herself in while trying to carefully using her feet to push her textbooks along with her. She sighed in relief that she'd finally gotten inside. Carrying her things and plopping them onto the kitchen counter, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She picked it up to find a familiar handwriting in red pen inscribed on it.

_Haley-bop,_

_I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know..._

_I'm finally home!_

_I'm meeting with potential client for dinner tonight but,_

_I'll wake you up tomorrow morning for school._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

She smiled with gratitude that her mother had the decency to even leave a note. As she munched on her deli sandwich she quickly did a page or so of math homework. After eating she decided to take a quick break to take some of her belongings upstairs.

She headed up the stairs to her bedroom with her backpack. As soon as she opened the door, everything in her hands fell to the floor with a loud thud. She gasped just as loudly as she had the first time she saw it—the dress! Hanging on front of her closet door was the very same prom dress that she _didn't get_ in a clear plastic garment bag.

Haley jumped up and down and did a little dance that only Lucas had seen, once.

'Wait... did I miss something?' she thought, as thrilled as she was.

Who could've have done this for her? She was stunned as she walked towards the beautiful gown that she swore made her believe in 'love at first sight'. Taped to the plastic was a small white envelope. Haley removed it from the plastic carefully and opened it even more gently.

_You like, Tutorgirl?_

_Just consider it an early birthday gift or something._

_We're bound to be friends someday as much as you doubt it!_

_But, this definitely grants me access to your hair and makeup for that night too!_

_And... maybe free tutoring sessions whenever I need them._

_xxx_

_B. Davis_

_P.S. I have like 5 pairs of shoes to match your dress!_

Haley could imagine Brooke clasping her hands together at the end of the note, as she usually did when she was this excited.

As nice as the gesture was, she felt like she couldn't accept it. She'd have to make up for it someway, somehow or else she would just have to return the dress. She looked sadly at the gift that she was too afraid to touch.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She saw an unrecognizable number.

"Hello?"

"Tutorgirl!"

"Brooke?"

"So... do you like it... or do you love it?" Brooke gushed over the phone.

"I love it and... just... thank you so much but..."

"But what?"

"I can't accept it! It's so expensive and you didn't have to get it for me..."

"Well, I want you to have it, anyway, because if someone else wears that to prom... it'd be a damn shame,"

"I know but, Brooke, I can't take it..."

"Look... I know how you feel... actually, I really don't because I love gifts. But, since you do kind of owe me... if you do me a favor then do you think you can accept it?" She asked in a mischievous tone.

"I'll do anything you need me to do! You ask and it's done!"

"Well, if you say so... okay, so here's the situation. You know, Gattina, right?"

"Yeah... you mean, ugh... I'm not even going to tell you what I normally call her..."

"Haha... you and that feistiness... so cute! Anyway, she's getting kicked off the squad." She said bluntly.

"Oh... well, that sucks to be her,"

"So, you said you'd do anything, right?"

"Yes,"

"You sure, Tutorgirl?"

"Yes,"

"You promise me, you will?"

"Yes, yes, yes... a million times, yes!

"Great! We need a replacement!"


	9. When I Was Thrown in Their World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character, idea, etc. relevant to the television series, _One Tree Hill_.

Thanks for the reviews! Who doesn't love a good review? I hope I satisfy your hunger for some _One Tree Hill_ drama! This one was updated fast because I was all anxious to write it. I just hope it doesn't seemed rushed and sloppy. Let me know what you think! **xoxo**

**PS:** Nothing in this chapter happened to me.

* * *

Haley could have sworn she had misheard Brooke. 

"A replacement?"

"Yeah, you know, for the squad?"

But she hadn't and suddenly she felt the oncoming of a tremendous headache. Luke's girlfriend was certainly full of surprises.

Haley could only scoff back. The thought of her shaking her pom-poms and whatever else to cheer for the jock strap crew? Brooke must have lost her mind.

"Oh, I don't think so. But, I can definitely help you out with some tutoring sessions... although, the school year is about to end," Haley offered.

"Exactly! The school's almost out. We only have like what?—Less than a month! We just need you for the rest of the school year. I promise we'll have someone replace Rach-whore come next year!" Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke, I have absolutely, no eye-hand coordination. I'm just not cut out for your team. I really don't want to be responsible for ruining anything,"

"Please... all we have is a pep rally. And the routine calls for 11 girls, not 10! You swear that I'd ask you to come for a competition or something... I'm crazy but not retarded,"

Haley looked at her phone with a bit of a puzzled scowl.

"Thanks, Brooke," she replied sarcastically.

"For what? For allowing you to participate in the last cheerleading event for the school year? No problem. In fact, Tutorgirl, thank _you_ for the generous offer. I'll take it! Bye!"

"What?! Wait!"

But it was too late. She heard the click of the other girl's phone hanging up. Haley groaned out loud while she fell backwards into her bed, allowing the comforter to catch her small frame.

It was impossible but entertaining to think about just because _she_ would be taking over Rach-whore's spot. Hah! She loved Brooke's nickname for the evil redhead. Instead, images of her falling off of a human pyramid and the entire student body laughing at the no-name-cheerleader filled her mind. But she didn't agree with it. It was against everything she stood for; well, not really. She didn't really stand for anything. But, Haley James chanting, 'BE AGRESSIVE, BE, BE AGGRESIVE!' didn't exactly work.

'When Lucas finds out... he'll back me up!' she thought in satisfaction.

--

"What the hell are you talking about? Where did my friend, Lucas, go? Are you an alien?"

Haley could be so overdramatic and equally weird at times.

"All I'm saying is that, it's just one time. You're not going to be cheering for a game or anything so technically, you aren't supporting those assholes," he mentioned, referring to the basketball team.

"But, I don't know want to!" she whined.

"So, I hear your dress is pretty. When are you going to show it to me?"

"Lucas!"

"Hales, you're not going to die from doing one dumb dance with the cheerleaders. It'll be fun,"

"Then why don't you do it. You could really make a statement. The first male cheerleader for the Ravens cheerleading team," Haley mockingly suggested.

He rolled his eyes at her smart remark.

"It's for one day, for like a 10-minute dance. What's the big deal?"

"The fact that I have to dance, maybe? Have you ever seen me dance?!"

"Uh..."

He was having trouble recalling any memories of his best friend dancing.

"See, I told you so,"

"Hey, actually, I do remember that one time you thought I wasn't looking and you did this weird—"

"_That_ is personal and private information and if I ever hear you mention that in public again... I can dig deep in your drawers, buddy, and pull out... oh, I don't know, maybe headgear!" she threatened.

He held his hands up in surrender without another word, giving her the you-win-let's-stop-talking-about-headgear-look.

She narrowed her eyes at him, observing him like a science experiment and then frowning horribly.

"Brooke has got you so wound up around her finger that you've completely lost control of yourself. I thought guys had balls... you have proved me so wrong,"

"Haley, stop exaggerating and don't be mean to me because my girlfriend did you a nice favor and is asking for something so small in return,"

"You know what? I don't need your approval. I just thought that as my best friend, you would care if I get exploited in some stupid, skimpy cheerleading outfit for all of Tree Hill High to see."

The goofy smile on Lucas' face instantly died and molded into pure mortification.

"What?!" he screamed.

--

"What?!"

"Did I stutter, Gattina?" Brooke asked coolly.

"Who the fuck died and made you Queen Bitch? You can't kick me off the team just because you kiss ass better than I do and made it to head cheerleader," she seethed.

She ignored the heated girl's comments because it didn't change the fact that she didn't belong to the cheer team, anymore. Rachel's act of bitter sweetness towards Brooke, Peyton, and a lot of the other cheerleaders had ended on the day of the incident during their practice session.

"For your information, no one died and I really think _you_ kiss ass better than anyone around here. Oh yeah, and suck dick just as well or else why would anyone acknowledge you?"

"Fuck you," she replied as if in defiance.

Brooke sighed impatiently before continuing,

"Your behavior and total lack of respect not just to me but your fellow peers is disgusting and not school-spirited, Ravens-worthy material. You shame everyone else on the cheerleading squad so, you're out."

"We only have a pep rally left. You chose a really lame time to kick me off. I'll be seeing you at try-outs next year,"

"Good luck; you'll need it. The school board has been notified of your inappropriate behavior and has suspended you from the Tree Hill High school cheerleading team, _indefinitely_."

Rachel was fuming. She wanted to grab the brunette standing in front her and slam her face against the wall behind her. She was smarter than that, though. She didn't need a school suspension along with her cheerleading suspension. But, she stood quietly still trying to calm herself down. The small duffel bag that contained her outfit had caused her knuckles to turn white from gripping it so tightly. She shoved the bag at Brooke with what looked like complete nonchalance and said closely to her ear,

"Oh well, I'll just have to share my cheering capabilities with someone who needs his own private cheerleader since he's not on the basketball team, anyway,"

Just as she was about to prance off, she was caught by the last two cents of the magnificent Brooke Davis.

"You remember Haley James, don't you? Just thought you'd like to know who is replacing you, although you really weren't that much of a loss in the first place,"

She watched in utter joy as the two-faced redheaded bimbo stalks out of the gym and wipes her hands together as if she had just taken out the trash.

**Author's note:** Which, she did! Ah a hahaha... Rachel haters, UNITE! Sorry.

With that, she watched her lovely team began to file in for their practice session.

"Where is Rachel going and why does she look like she's about to kill someone?" Bevin asked, worry evident in her tone.

She was one of the cheerleaders with a lot of skills but, not the brightest bulb in the package. She was extremely kind and caring, which Brooke loved about her.

"Actually, I'll explain that in a few seconds, okay, babe?"

She shrugged with an innocent smile on her face.

As the rest of the girls came in, several players from the basketball team came striding in from behind, to shoot a few hoops, which included Nathan, Tim, Jake, and Skills. Brooke frowned noticing that her someone special was not there. Not Lucas, but the new addition to their cheerleading squad.

"Ladies, I'll be right back!" she gracefully excused herself, motioning Peyton to take over.

Peyton nodded, knowingly and gathered the team to start out with their warm-up stretches.

Tim took notice of this and couldn't help but to take advantage of the situation or in his case, doing the usual.

"Looking deliciously fine, girls!" he yelled approvingly.

Peyton swiveled around, glaring at her friend and his typical rude and obnoxious demeanor.

"Ball!" she shouted demandingly at him.

All three boys watched as Tim rolled the ball her way with a dumb smile on his face. As it came her way she fetched it and slung it right back at him, hitting him in the shin.

"Ow!!!" he cried out in pain.

The guys broke out in the fits of laughter as the girls watched in astonishment.

"Don't talk to us!" Peyton declared.

"Damn, girl, why you hatin'? Can't a brotha show ya some love?"

Skills gawked at him with distaste and warned him, "Don't you ever, _ever_ talk like that again, in my presence, okay?"

Tim looked down the floor with a bit of fear and answered, "Yes, sir,"

By now, Jake and Nathan were having a hard time breathing as they roared with laughter along with all the girls that had been watching in amusement.

Suddenly, Brooke came in, dragging an unknown individual along with her.

"I'm back!" she announced.

As she tried to straighten out her clothing and fix her hair, the person tried to run off again.

"I'll take back the dress!" she threatened, not budging from her position.

The figure came stomping back and as the person noticed that everyone had been watching she began to follow timidly behind Brooke.

"Ladies, I have an announcement to make!"

All the girls stood up as excitement began buzzing through the air. Even the four boys that had been horsing around stood still to listen on.

"Rachel Gattina will no longer be on the Raven's cheerleading squad due to behavioral issues and misconduct. So, since we do have one more event to perform at, this upcoming pep rally, I would like to introduce our new and temporary team member, Haley James!"

She pulled the girl, who had been standing solemnly beside her, up front and hissed,

"Smile!"

Haley looked up nervously at everyone and did as told.

'When did I become Brooke's puppy?' she thought with disgust.

Peyton started clapping, followed by the other girl's applause as well and they all swarmed her, wanting to introduce themselves, as well.

Nathan looked on with shock and great interest. She was clad in short, shorts and a fitted sports bra that showed a lot more than he had ever seen before. The boys continued throwing the ball around while Nathan excused himself and jogged over to all the excitement.

"Why, hello, Nathan. And what do we owe the pleasure?" Brooke asked, with her devious smirk planted on her face.

He looked over quickly at Haley, who hadn't noticed him there, due to the distraction of girls still shaking hands with her.

"Just came over to congratulate the new addition to your team. How's it going with Puke, by the way?"

She scowled at him with a dirty look.

"I'm kidding, Brooke,"

But she ignored him and sauntered away to join the girls who were stretching out on the floor.

Haley sighed with relief after the last girl had left her but turned to meet eyes with yet again, Nathan Scott.

"So, I guess a congratulations is in order," he cockily stated.

"Not really, but thanks. I'm fulfilling a favor,"

"Well, aren't you the people-pleaser. You still have to do me a favor, too,"

"Don't remind me," she replied with a bite.

Despite her demeanor he spoke with good nature.

"Nice job at kicking Rachel off the team too," He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ you loved that," sarcasm dripped from her lips.

Nathan eyed her carefully. This girl sure was moody today. But, it was motivating in a way as if testing him to see how far he'd have to work just to get her to smile.

"I'm pretty sure _everybody_ loved that," he joked back.

The strange look on her face never faltered but she asked him curiously,

"Not to be nosy but, isn't she your prom date?"

"Hell, no,"

"Oh," she softly answered.

They stood there in silence, briefly, while Brooke and Peyton looked on.

"She's already asked me and did all this shit to my locker. It was pretty ridiculous but, I said 'no',"

Haley could only nod as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I better get—" She began.

"Actually, about that favor..."


	10. Preparations for Prom: Part A

** Disclaimer:** I do not claim any idea, character, etc. related to the show, _One Tree Hill_, as my own.

Sorry for taking so long to update. But, it took a lot of thought to come up with the next chapter, so I hope you all like it and the story, thus far. The events in this story are all fictional, of course but the opening scene is based on a true event. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"What about that favor?" She sarcastically asked. 

"So, prom is coming up…" he said as if she were the last one on Earth to hear.

'Don't even think about it, Haley. Why would he ask you? Even if he's not going with that stupid slut, meaning he does have some sort of taste. Wait, he'll probably just take someone better looking with maybe just a few more brain cells. Maybe,' Haley thought inwardly.

"Uh… yes, it is,"

'Lame. That was utterly and completely lame."

She didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but it sure came out that way.

Nathan paused for an instant, as if her _sarcasm_ caught him off guard. But then, just as unsurprisingly slick as he was, he rebounded quickly, seemingly tossing her dry wit out the door.

"Yeah well, you know my friend, Tim?" he asked hurriedly.

"Huh?"

"You know, that guy over there,"

He pointed out the shortest of his friends who happened to be smiling idiotically at one of the many unresponsive cheerleaders.

"Tim?"

She couldn't believe it. _Dim_; that's what his friends called him in the U.S. history class she shared with him.

"Yeah, um, my favor was if… you'd be his prom date?"

She tried not to gag while compiling a mental excuse list for why she couldn't, no, why she **wouldn't**. She accepted the fact that not in a billion years would Nathan Scott ask her to the prom but, to go with Tim? It was a bit overwhelming.

"Um… so, is that a 'yes'?" He asked carefully, based on her quiet demeanor.

"That's a hell no," she grimly answered.

"What? Come on!"

"You want me to go to prom with Tim? As in 'it's Tim-time' Tim?"

Nathan held a straight face. As goofy as his best friend could be, he wanted to help him out. But he was unsure of how to approach Haley with his request.

"Look, you owe me one, don't you?"

Haley averted her eyes to the gymnasium floor, but finally nodded.

"He's not a bad guy, Haley. To be truthful, I feel bad for him because… because he's been asking a lot of girls and of course, they all rejected him,"

The two glanced over at Tim who had just shot a three-pointer and was kissing his biceps.

"It's 'Tim-time', baby!" he yelled directly into one of the players' faces.

Haley couldn't help but to crack a laugh. Tim noticed her laughing, which he took the opportunity to make eye contact and threw his version of a seductive wink. She immediately stopped. This time, Nathan tried to hold back his laughter.

"Is Nathan Scott actually showing some kind of good will toward mankind?"

He smiled broadly at the sassiness of her remark before reminding her,

"I've definitely shown some good will towards the Haley James-kind, don't you agree?"

He crossed his arms with that oh, so familiar cocky grin on his face, waiting for her response.

The expression on her face fell. He was too damn good at this game of flirting, teasing, _blackmailing_, more flirting, and more teasing. After taking a few seconds to accept his win and her loss (Nathan: 1, Haley: 0), she hopefully asked,

"How about a compromise?"

"Depends…"

"Depends on what?! I'm pulling the favor here, aren't I? Although, it is because I owed it to you. But, whatever! You're going to listen to my compromise or else I'll—"

"Haley! I'm just playing," he interjected with amusement.

"Oh… ok. Anyway, just hear me out. Personally, I'd rather go single… but, I'll ask Tim for a dance, _one dance_, and pretend like I actually wanted to. I mean… he _seems_ nice enough," She said the last sentence as if trying to convince herself as well.

Nathan considered this for a while as he looked at his relentless teammate staring bug-eyed at Haley. Suddenly, he imagined Tim and his typical crude behavior, dancing totally inappropriately with her. But as soon as Tim seemingly lost interest, focusing on another random cheerleader, Nathan unconsciously smirked.

"But—"

"But, what?!" She whined.

'What more could he possibly want?!' she wondered.

"Chill out, James,"

She clamped her mouth shut, pretending to bite at him, which he found adorable.

"Like I was saying… _but_, you've got to save one dance for me, and we're even,"

'Oh.'

She answered her own question dumbly and amidst her own thoughts. Taken aback by his additional request, she fumbled with her words.

"Um… uh… yeah, sure. I mean, deal!"

"Deal," he reconfirmed.

As Haley regained full consciousness from his little _I-can-make-you-melt_ proposition, she then reached out her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Scott,"

She firmly shook his hand. Despite her efforts of giving him a professional handshake, his grip loosened to a gentle grasp.

"Pleasure's all mine," he then smoothly stated.

"Ahem, excuse me! I need my new cheerleader!" Brooke demanded fiercely.

Nathan allowed his hand to linger a fraction of a second longer than he needed to before the two interrupted individuals pulled away from each other. He raised his arms in mock surrender as the feisty brunette linked arms with Haley.

Just loud enough that it was audible to Nathan, the head cheerleader then advised,

"By the way, Tutorgirl, business is business and pleasure is pleasure. Can't have both,"

--

"Peyton?"

Haley sat tensely on her bed, clutching her cellular phone closely to her ear, speaking in a low voice.

"Uh… yeah?"

"You're not with you-know-who, are you?"

"Number one, why are you whispering and two, who the hell is you-know-who?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

"Don't play dumb with me! Is Brooke there with you?" Haley hissed.

"What do you mean by you-know-who?!" Brooke squawked.

Haley gasped.

"It's called speakerphone, welcome to the twenty-first century, Tutorgirl!"

"Sorry, Haley!" Peyton apologized in the background.

"Brooke, I can get ready by myself, thank you very much!"

"Well, of course you can," she began sweetly, "and that's why I'm Brooke Davis, Fashion extraordinaire, and you're Haley James, Tutorgirl. Anyway, this is prom! Live a little! Especially because now, you have friends other than Broody—"

"Please don't use Lucas' pet name in front of me, Brooke,"

"I second that," Peyton sing-songed.

"Peyton, you're not helping! Like I was saying! Now that you have friends other than Lucas, who are girls deemed with some credible fashion sense, actually, maybe just one friend with fashion sense, you have no choice but to let us help you. That's just the way it goes!" She stated matter-of-factly.

Haley let out an exasperated sigh. There was no such thing as winning with the stubborn Queen Bee Davis when she knew exactly what she wanted. She recalled the pep rally where she had had to perform after only practicing for about two and half weeks. Brooke didn't care if Haley had only had two and half hours to practice because she was determined to make the number of girls work just like the original choreography asked for. The captain of the cheer squad certainly wasn't going to make exceptions for Rach-ho, just so that the team felt more comfortable.

Initially, Haley had been nervous. With all of Tree Hill high school questioning her sudden accompaniment to the squad and Rachel's dismissal, she had no choice but to feel uncomfortable. Stepping out into the center of the gym in front of the entire school, who wouldn't be? But once she noticed their cheering and felt surrounded by an overwhelming feeling of camaraderie, she couldn't help but to get even a little excited. After all, the crazy school year _was_ pretty much over.

"Fine," Haley reluctantly pouted.

"You'd think we were planning for your funeral…" Brooke sarcastically commented.

"Well, since I don't own my life anymore, it might as well be!"

"5pm, it is! Bye, Tutorgirl," and with that the phone call ended.

For someone who didn't care too much about school, that girl had amazing skills in, well, a few things:

1. Organization in maintaining a schedule

2. Debate

3. Persuasive speech

Haley could imagine her eccentric friend as some politician's wife, eventually building a reputation of her own as the next—Hillary Clinton? No, Brooke didn't even need the husband. President Brooke Davis? She feared the day.

Her phone began wailing again and she bit her bottom lip, deciding whether or not to answer. But then, she sighed with relief, seeing _Lucas_ flash on the outer screen of her cell phone.

"What's up, Luke? Or shall I say, Broody?"

"Hales, don't call me by the pet name!" he moaned.

"Don't deny how much you actually like it or else Cheery might not appreciate it," she teasingly threatened.

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone, okay?!"

She giggled before stifling out, "Okay!"

"Anyway, I was calling to see if you wanted to grab some lunch at the Café. Sort of a pre-prom treat from your bestest pal in the whole wide world?"

"That sounds like fun… I need all the relaxation I can get. Your girlfriend insists on dressing me for tonight. I guess I'm like her life-size doll she can dress up and drink her freakin' tea with!"

"Better you than me,"

"Lydia James/Brooke Davis, sometimes I just really can't tell the difference,"

"I can. Your mom hasn't dressed you since you were like four years old and I'm dating Brooke, not your mom,"

"Five."

"Same difference."

"Oh, and Lucas?"

"What's up?"

"'Bestest' is definitely not in the dictionary,"

"After a decade of being best friends with a damn dictionary, why am I not surprised? I'll pick you up in a half hour!"

"Haha… okay, see you!"

--

"Lucas? Haley? What are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Lucas jokingly greeted his mother as he gave her a quick hug.

"I just thought you guys would be getting ready for prom,"

"That's not for another five hours, Karen," Haley said amusingly.

"When I was in school, that wasn't nearly enough time,"

"Karen, you've known that for the past ten years, I have been just as boyish and careless about my looks… as… well, as Luke is. Actually, now that I think about it, I think Luke does take about half an hour longer than I do in the mornings,"

"Not true!" Lucas yelled out.

Karen chuckled.

"So, I guess there's still not a chance for you two to go together? You both know Lydia and I would have loved that,"

"Ew! And anyway, Mom, you know I'm going with Brooke,"

Haley landed a soft punch on his arm before sarcastically saying,

"Thanks, Lucas. But, I definitely agree, ew! Brooke really isn't that bad, Karen,"

"Oh, I know she's not bad, but maybe I wouldn't worry so much if Lucas, here, would introduce us. I'd like to meet this new woman in his life that he's been coming home late and devoting a lot of his time with,"

This time, Haley hit her friend a little bit harder.

"Ouch!"

"Lucas, I can't believe you haven't introduced them to each other,"

"I… I just haven't gotten around to it,"

And the two continued arguing as they headed to their usual table.

Karen shook her head with laughter before returning behind the counter.

--

"Why haven't they met?" Haley inquisitively asked.

"Oh, Brooke and my mom? I don't know… I'm being honest; I just really haven't had the time or place to do it,"

"How about 6:00pm, tonight, at your house? You know, when the limo comes to pick you up?"

"Okay, okay!"

"I mean… what's the big deal? I know that this is one of your more serious relationships but come on, it's been a year! I know Karen deserves it and Brooke does too,"

"I know, I'm just nervous,"

"Nervous? About what?"

Watching her friend release a deep breath she didn't know he was holding, she gasped to herself.

"Lucas, you're not embarrassed to introduce Brooke to Karen, are you?"

"What? No. Hell, no! I care about her a lot and… you know that my mom is all I've got… well, besides you,"

"I know that they both mean a lot to you," she added.

"They do! And that's the thing… I want my mom to like her, a lot. I want them to get along. I know that Brooke is different than most girls, but that's what I lo—I mean, like about her so much,"

Haley's eyes instantly widened, having heard the word that her best friend was about to use. No wonder he was so edgy about it. Deciding not to push it any further she placed her hand gently over his and offered a comforting smile. He understood and smiled back.

"So, you excited to see Brooke in her prom dress?" Haley asked cheerily, changing the subject.

"Damn straight. Not to mention, I can't wait to be taking off her—"

"Shh! Then, _don't_ mention it!"

Lucas threw his head back, laughing at his friend's seriousness.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress either, Hales,"

"I'll never be able to thank Cheery, quite enough, for that gift. She really is a sweet person beneath all that over enthusiastic, Queen Bee-attitude, as I like to put it,"

"Haha… you're right about that attitude,"

"You got lucky with a great girlfriend,"

He looked at her questionably, surprised by the direct compliment. It meant so much coming from his best friend.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend! Just kidding. Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Just don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill ya," she lightheartedly threatened.

He brought his forefinger and thumb together, tracing his mouth, as if zipping it shut.

"Save me a dance?" he asked.

"Well, you are like my bestest friend in whole wide world, duh!"

She joked, trying her best to exaggeratedly impersonate him from earlier. He feigned shock before grabbing a crumpled up napkin and tossing at her.


	11. Preparations for Prom: Part B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own claim any character, idea, etc. related to the show, _One Tree Hill_, as my own.

* * *

"Tutorgirl! If you don't stop fidgeting, I'm just going to smear this shit all over your face and leave you to deal with it!" 

An exasperated Brooke gripped a container of concealer and dollops of it all over her fingers of the other hand.

Peyton smiled as she watched her best friend's patience wearing thin and a tiresome Haley James, with a disposition similar to a five-year-old.

Brooke carefully dabbed the makeup underneath Haley's eyes, trying to smooth away the area where Haley's movements had caused a huge glob. The frustrated brunette maintained as much of a professional face as possible, not wanting to scare off an already skeptical Haley James. She continued by gently blending foundation with a wet sponge applicator. After finishing the base of the makeup, she moved on the eyebrows, filling them in and then brushing them with a clean mascara wand. Taking a peach-tone of eye shadow, she washed it over Haley's eyelids to the brow.

Peyton refocused onto herself, manipulating a complex flat-iron.

"Do you guys think I should go straight, tonight?"

With one eye shut, Haley seriously answered,

"When were you ever not straight?"

Brooke pulled her hand away from Haley's face immediately and doubled over with fit of giggles.

Peyton's eyes widened with humor and shot back,

"Who would've thought _Tutorgirl_ had jokes?"

Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton jokingly and Brooke was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Haha… oh my gosh, you have to admit… even if it wasn't that funny… haha… it was totally unexpected and that… haha… hint of sarcasm. You kill me, Tutorgirl!"

Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm, while Haley smiled cutely at the scene she had caused. Brooke had straightened up and was wiping away the small tears at the corner of her eyes.

She took a deep breath and then happily replied,

"Go straight, for a change. It'll go nicely with the lines of your dress,"

"That's all I needed to hear. Damn," Peyton huffed slightly.

Then Brooke returned to the canvas that was Haley's face, adding a metallic gold shade just to the crease of Haley's eyes.

"Peyton? Why are you looking at me like that?" Haley questioned worriedly.

Ignoring her, Peyton commented to Brooke,

"Ms. Davis, have you ever considered going into makeup?"

Brooke smiled with glee but coolly replied,

"Nah, clothing is _really_ my forte,"

The discomforted expression on Haley's face vanished as she began to regain some composure. The satisfied girl relaxed back into the seat as her friend went back to focusing on her face.

As Peyton began straightening her naturally curly locks, she said out loud,

"So, I hear a Tutor-somebody has a date with Tim,"

Haley let out a small gasp.

There was a devious gleam in Brooke's eyes and despite Haley's obvious discomfort, Brooke answered,

"It's a dance, Goldilocks, not a date. And I'd have to say that there is a big difference,"

"Yeah, there is a big difference; especially since I'm doing it as a favor to a friend!" Haley defended herself.

Peyton continued staring back at her reflection in the mirror and asked with the most nonchalant tone,

"And what friend might that be?"

"Oh, don't you know, it's your ex-boyfriend, Nathan Scott, himself," Brooke answered in place of Haley.

Haley looked at her makeup artist with horror and waited for a lashing from her blonde-haired friend.

This time, it was Peyton who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha… Haley, what's wrong?"

"Why are you laughing? Are you mad that I'm doing a favor for your ex-boyfriend?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Are you kidding?"

Peyton couldn't help but to laugh. Of course, Haley took her laughter as a bitter reply to Haley's favor for Nathan.

"I didn't… I didn't know that Nathan was your ex," she humiliatingly said.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the dramatics of their little tutor.

"Haley, it's not like you guys hooked up or something, you're just fulfilling a favor. And to say the least, Nathan and I were so done, from freshman year. We're just friends, now, even though, I still get the urge to strangle him on occasion."

Despite the blonde's reassuring words, an apologetic look remained on Haley's face.

"Okay, enough with the soap opera tears, I was just screwing with you,"

Brooke said as an attempt at cheering up a friend.

Haley didn't answer. Sometimes, Brooke just really knew how to get under someone's skin.

"Sorry," Brooke sheepishly apologized.

This was received with surprise from both Haley and Peyton, as they glanced at each other.

"It's okay. I… I just haven't known you guys as long as you've known each other, there are certain things that I'm bound to not know," Haley cheerfully answered.

It was rare that the arrogant Brooke Davis was able to sincerely apologize to anyone and even in those rare moments, you managed to feel sorry for her.

Brooke smiled at her words appreciatively, while Peyton did the same.

"Our little Tutorgirl has such insightful thoughts, does she not?"

Brooke asked Peyton, returning to her typical jokester behavior.

--

"Well, ladies, I'd have to say that we are looking pretty bitchin' tonight!" Brooke exclaimed.

And sure enough, they did. They stood in front of a large and lengthy mirror, so that all three girls were in full view. Brooke had allowed Peyton to assist her in curling just the ends of her deep brown locks, which now grazed her shoulders elegantly. Her dress was a strapless and wine-colored gown that came just above the tops of her feet. Peyton wore a white number with a knee-length bubble skirt and sequined straps. Brooke had carefully pinned one side of her shiny blonde strands with a medium-sized faux lily. They complained with dissatisfaction about tiny details, regarding their appearances that weren't even existent.

Haley, on the other hand, was having trouble believing the reflection in the mirror, was hers. She fingered the shimmery material of her dress, the one she had fallen madly in love with the day she caught sight of it. It was a gold, halter dress that came down to her ankles. It clung to her every curve and even showed a peek of cleavage, an attribute that she had been extremely nervous about before. But, now as she looked at herself, she had to admit that it was flattering. The back of the dress began just a few inches above her bottom, showing off her sexy, bare back. Both of her friends had contributed in pin-curling every strand of her hair and then Brooke had adorned it was glitter. The finishing touch was the matching golden heels that Brooke had lent her.

Brooke's cell phone rang and without even answering she announced,

"The limo's here, let's get a move on!"

--

After the limousine had stopped at Bevin's house to pick up several girls, with and without dates, the driver continued its route to Lucas' house, where he stood out front with his anxious mother. Haley stepped out of the vehicle, with an almost timid Brooke following closely behind.

"Lookin' good there, kiddo,"

Lucas greeted his best friend and gave her a soft peck on her forehead. He then stepped beside Brooke and looked her over with an approving stare.

"Oh, Hales, you look so beautiful! Both of you girls look beautiful! And, you must be Brooke," Karen excitedly commented.

After exchanging hugs with Karen, Haley moved over so that Brooke and Karen could meet.

"Hi, Mrs. Roe," Brooke quietly said.

Brooke? Quiet? This was insanely entertaining for Haley and Lucas.

"Call me Karen! So, you're the young lady that has my son, head over heels,"

"The one and only,"

Brooke nervously laughed afterwards.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you from both Lucas and Haley,"

Brooke gave a small sigh of relief.

"Um, I hope you don't mind," Karen continued, while pulling out a digital camera, seemingly out of nowhere.

As Lucas' mother began flashing photos, a mile a minute, his girlfriend couldn't help but to relax.

"Lucas, you have been totally holding back an awesome mama!"

After a brief five minute introduction, Brooke was hugging her boyfriend's mom like she'd known her for years.

"You guys have a fun time! All you guys, be careful!"

Thanks to the couple weeks of cheer practice, Haley had gotten to know some of the other girls to a certain extent. They gabbed excitedly as the limousine pulled into a rather upscale neighborhood. Judging by some of the looks on the girls' faces, she didn't need guess whose house was the final stop.

The door opened and in came, Tim, Skills, Jake, and finally, Nathan.

Tim made his way to a group of single gals, Skills sat down next to his girlfriend, Bevin, and for some odd, yet interesting reason, Jake sat next to Peyton, leaving an empty seat available right next to Haley.

'Perfect,' Haley thought with pure disdain.

It wasn't so much that Nathan would be sitting next to her, but the fact that Lucas was there to witness any interaction between the two individuals.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged toothy grins and quickly refocused their attention to their nearby male peers. Even as Brooke flirted with her boyfriend, he warily watched his best friend talk to his sworn enemy.

"Hey," Haley muttered.

"Hey, yourself. You look… beautiful," Nathan confidently supplied.

"Um… thanks,"

She accepted his compliment hesitantly, even if it did make her blush the slightest bit. Even though he had entered the limo with a group of his friends, she had to assume that his date was meeting him at the actual dance. He'd be reciting those same lines to whichever skank he was playing for the evening. Furthermore, it would be such a shame for guy like Nathan to be going solo. There was a bitter aftertaste in her mouth that she could only describe as jealousy. But, why?!

To nearly everyone's amazement, Nathan then turned over to Lucas and gave him one of those manly nods, a simple yet friendly acknowledgement. Lucas returned one, a bit more awkwardly and a momentary silence fell upon the passengers. Haley wanted to explode with joy but was far too stunned to react in any shape or form. Despite being pleasantly surprised, Brooke did _not_ fail to notice Nathan grinning back at Haley as if for approval of this one good deed. Aside from popularity and good looks, if there was one thing Brooke Davis had in common with Nathan Scott, it had to be that unmistakable smirk.

--

Like every typical small-town high school, Tree Hill held both Junior and Senior Proms in their large gymnasium. Outside the front of the school, several limousines, and borrowed luxury cars stopped, dropping off its passengers. The group filed out of the vehicle, entering through an outrageous-ornamented hallway. Some of the students stopped before entering the gym to have their photos taken by a professional photographer ready and waiting with a cheesy backdrop. Haley paused briefly before observing the numerous couples lined up and tried to make her way past.

"Tutorgirl! Where do you think you're going?!" Brooke yelled after her.

She turned swiftly to see all three of her friends, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton, gesturing for her to get her ass over there. The photographer snapped shots of Lucas and Brooke, Lucas and Haley, Lucas with all three and than just all three girls. As they turned to leave, allowing the next people in line to get their turn, she felt a familiar hand on her forearm, tugging her gently.

"Nathan," she said, a tad bit surprised.

"C'mon,"

He pulled her to his side and draped his arm around her hip a bit lazily but then she felt his grasp tighten.

"Smile!"

And lights flashed—Haley could care less what she looked like in the picture.

"Thanks, Hales—" He began before being rudely interrupted.

"Nate! Take a picture with me?"

The smile that had begun to form on Haley's face (even though the picture had already been taken) immediately disappeared when she recognized that annoying and high-pitched whining, a voice that only belonged the bitch, herself, Rach-ho.

"Uh… yeah, sure," he complied.

Haley glimpsed quickly at Nathan, but he avoided any eye contact with her.

"Oh, hey there… um… uh, oh my God, I'm so embarrassed, I don't even know you're name. My bad," Rachel greeted Haley, before whisking away Nathan.

Haley rolled her eyes and scoffed.

'Man-whore and attention-whore—what a perfect match?,' she thought bitterly.

Every so often, Haley would dance to a couple of songs with Brooke, Peyton and a few of the other cheerleaders. She was just trying to have a good time. But, of course, the deejay was out to get her and by the fourth slow song, she was on a manhunt, looking for Tim.

'Might as well get this favor over with,'

She found him trying to chat up a storm with a pair of girls who looked all too uninterested.

"Hey, Tim,"

The goofy boy tore his attention away from the girls instantly, having heard a female voice calling out his name, specifically.

"Tutorgirl?"

Haley rolled her eyes at his usage of her nickname.

"Tim, you can call me Haley, no, make sure you call me Haley, okay?"

He nodded with a blank stare.

"Okay, Haley, what's up?"

'Oh, God, here we go…'

"Do you… ah, screw it! Tim, let's dance,"

She had him by the hand as she led a stumbling Tim to the dance floor. She wasn't even paying attention to the song but she was focused heavily on where her dance partner placed his hands. Shockingly, he remained a gentleman, never allowing his hands to dip further than her waist as they moved slowly to the music.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed from Lucas' arms, nudging her nearby friend.

Peyton awoke from a dreamy daze as she danced with a so-called friend, Jake, after feeling Brooke poking at her. All four individuals looked in the direction that Brooke was pointing at to find Haley dancing with… Tim?!

Nathan wasn't too far, dancing with one of his many requests and he too saw the same thing they were looking at. But, he smiled happily, realizing that his favor had meant something to her.

"So, why are you dancing with me?" Tim asked sincerely.

"Huh?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"I mean, why _aren't_ you dancing with Nate?"

"Um…"

He laughed a little at her reaction.

"If you're just trying to use me to make my best friend jealous, I don't really think it's gonna work…"

As much as she wanted to defend that he was way wrong, she remained quiet, unsure of how to go about this conversation.

"It's not gonna work… well, because I think you've pretty much gotten his attention, anyway,"

He gestured to where Nathan was dancing with an unknown girl and focusing on no one else but Haley. Haley turned her head a little and her baby brown eyes captured a pair of bright blue ones. They stared at each other for a fleeting moment.

Nathan watched inquisitively as Haley and Tim conversed freely and naturally. He stayed patient, waiting for his chance to dance with her. When the slow song had ended, he couldn't help but to burn a little when the two of them picked up the pace to continue dancing to the next song. Haley laughed and lightly hit Tim on the shoulder and they seemed to be getting along well, maybe too well.

He had lost interest in the current girl he was dancing with and started to the refreshment table to grab a drink. Involuntarily his muscles tensed and twitched when he heard another slow song coming on. He was somewhat thankful to see Lucas escorting Haley while Brooke began to dance with Tim.

"Hales, you seem like you're having fun," Lucas noted.

"It was totally a favor,"

"Yeah, Brooke mentioned that. For who?"

There was a hint of wavering in her voice but then she replied, "For Nathan,"

"What? Why would you do anything for that jackass?"

"You mean the jackass who actually hasn't been a jackass, tonight?"

She watched the blonde-haired boy roll his eyes with thick sarcasm.

"Luke, he's not as bad as you… or everyone thinks of him,"

"Why are you defending him, all of a sudden?"

The two had stopped dancing a while ago.

"If you haven't noticed, it hasn't been all of a sudden. When you started dating Brooke, it took a lot of time away from our friendship just because you weren't used to handling both. And, I'm not blaming you,"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe, she's trying to say that she made time for me… since you didn't make any for her," Nathan stepped in quite aggressively.

Haley stared helplessly at Brooke through the crowds of confused but curious high school students.

"Get out of my face, Scott. I'm tired of the games you play and that you're playing right now, with Haley,"

Nathan ignored his snide comment, taking in the pleading expression on Haley's face. He swallowed a deep breath and what he did next, no one expected.

"No games. Look, I don't want to ruin anyone's prom night,"

He began to retreat to where he had been standing before. Both Haley and Lucas stood in shock for never in their high school history had Lucas been made the jerk by the end of a confrontation. Lucas angrily stalked away, leaving Haley behind and his girlfriend trailing after him.


	12. I Guess You Never Were the Bad Guy

**Author's note:** Oh my goodness, it's been over a year since I last updated this! But due to a couple of recent reviews (Thanks **NaleyAlways4Ever** and **ga-4-ever**) I finally decided that I should update. I always did like this story, but it was so different then what I had intended to write. In fact, it seemed to have a mind of its own after the first few chapters. The one part I could've done better was the most important to the story – Haley's 'weak moment'. It's just a really sensitive subject to bring up and I never wanted her character or anyone who's been in that position to appear pathetic or attention-deprived. So, I know I didn't do Chapter 3 "A Helping Hand" any justice. And I'm sorry for that! But thank you for those who read this story anyway.

Please enjoy this way overdue chapter in dedication to all the avid readers out there!

Susie

(**Disclaimer:** All characters, plots, ideas, etc. related to the CW series, _One Tree Hill_, is rightful property of its writers, producers, and owners!)

* * *

"Lucas! Lucas!"

Once he was a good distance from the gymnasium, he stopped dead in his tracks confused by what had just happened. His girlfriend's cries were just starting to become audible.

"Lucas, will you just talk to me?"

"You've hung around the guy, Brooke. You know him just as well as I know him." He watched her warily, wanting her to agree with him even if she didn't know what he was talking about. "For one measly night he does the whole chivalrous act… is that supposed to make up for the past few years that he's been a prick?"

Brooke wrung her hands nervously. She was a little upset considering that she knew how similar she and Nathan were just a few years past. "He's not trying to make up anything to you. Maybe he's just trying to be a nice guy for Haley."

"Haley's my best friend. Nathan's my worst enemy. I mean, he's the reason why I never tried out for the basketball team! How could Haley do this? How can she even trust him?"

"Maybe she sees something in him that no one else does! He's an enemy relative to you. And he's the spoiled popular jock who gets what he wants relative to everyone else because they let him! But Haley won't let him and I think you know that." Brooke let her arms flop to her side feeling as though she was now defending herself. "What if Nathan doesn't want Haley to think that way about him and without knowing it, she's been changing him for the better?"

"Brooke, I know you're just trying to supportive. Of which side I'm not sure, but I've known Haley all my life. I don't want her to get hurt by some jerk who just walks into her life. What are you saying? That I actually give him a chance to hurt her?"

"Yes, a chance. If you're such a good best friend don't you think you owe her that much? She gave us that at the least." She snapped at him before walking away.

As she turned away, Lucas swore that he saw tracks of tears along her face.

* * *

Even with the dimmed lighting she could see his tightened jaw and his stone cold eyes. He was angry, of course he was. The fact that she noticed these things was thrilling and frightening at the same time. Their eyes met as he saw her approaching and he was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything…" His body language said he was anything but apologetic with his arms crossed tightly around his chest and his eyes still steely blue.

But she was confused – Nathan hadn't done anything wrong and he seemed to know it. He might've been just as puzzled as she was by the whole turnaround. And for the first time, she'd have to apologize on behalf of her best friend.

"Actually… I wanted to say sorry… about what Lucas said." The hard expression on his face softened. "Everything that he said, well, I don't agree with it. But Lucas is a good guy, he's my best friend. And I know that you two don't get along already. It's just like adding fuel to the fire… when your best friend starts hanging out with your 'enemy'."

Nathan knew this was true but what was he supposed to do? He'd made the first step in trying to squelch their resentment towards one another.

"But I also wanted to say thank you… for standing up for me, for being there when I needed someone most, and for some weird reason, wanting to get to know me." She smiled quirkily.

"What's weird are the people who don't want to get to know you." He smiled back.

Haley felt a small fluttering in her lower stomach at his words but was quick to wash it away. "That is the strangest compliment I've ever gotten."

"Hey, Nate. Let's dance!" Rachel appeared out of nowhere.

Nathan looked uncomfortably at Haley, not wanting their alone time to be disrupted. She nodded though with a forced approving smile.

"What is she? Your girlfriend? Come on!" Rachel yanked him in the direction of the dancing area as a faster song came on.

Haley sat at a table bored out of her mind as an equally jaded Brooke slumped into the seat beside her.

"Where's Lucas?"

"We're not talking so I don't know. And Nathan?" The dark haired vixen scowled at a fellow cheermate, Bevin, and her boyfriend Skills.

"Brooke! He's your boyfriend. You guys should be enjoying your prom night… not arguing on it!"

"Still haven't answered my question, Tutorgirl!" Brooke sing-songed.

"Where do you think he is?" Haley looked towards the direction of the thrash of people dancing provocatively to a hip-hop song. The chaperones looked overwhelmed and at one point seemed to have given up.

Brooke followed Haley's line of vision to see a very unenthusiastic Nathan with Rachel sidled up against him. The girl laughed at the sight to which Haley found no amusement.

"Nathan hates dancing."

"Doesn't seem like he has a problem with it right now,"

"Yeah well that's because boys are stupid. The sad and pathetic thing is that some girls can be just as dumb. I mean, take Rachel for instance, she has no clue that the last thing Nathan wants to do is have anything to do with her yet she continues to persist."

"Then why is he dancing with her? Why do guys give mixed signals like that?"

"In this particular scenario we have one of two answers. One, he feels sorry for her." Brooke pouted, eliciting a giggle from the other. "Or two, he doesn't want to just outright say 'no' so that he won't come off as an arrogant ass because he's trying to impress someone… someone else, that is. A someone else that is more so a friend than anything but who he likes more than friend."

Haley eyed Brooke curiously. "I don't know where you come up with this stuff. Not that it really matters since you totally lost me at 'arrogant ass'."

Brooke rolled her eyes. For someone who tutored other students she sure was slow. "I'm going to the ladies' room. Care to join?"

"I'll pass." She watched the flowy material of burgundy disappear before she realized that she'd been staring into the floor. She needed fresh air.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The few minutes she'd gotten alone outside were soothing, calm. And as soon as she heard his voice, her heart rate picked up. Her adrenaline increased once again, as if she was still in that crowded gym with a couple hundred people and loud music pulsating in the background. Only, it was just the two of them in the center of the courtyard with the stars as their audience.

"I just needed fresh air."

She answered without turning around and he knew that by now, she knew his voice. He hoped so, anyway. He let his eyes linger on her backside, admiring her naked skin made visible through the cut of the dress. As he walked to stand at her side, she stiffened slightly which he noticed.

"Are you cold?" Nathan asked, feeling the evening breeze.

"I'm fine."

"Haley, are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad?"

"The only time a girl doesn't have much to say is when they're upset."

She looked over at him with a clear look of distaste. "And of course, you would know."

"Wait… what? What is that supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer and instead the soft sounds of a slow song drifted outside to them.

"Don't I still owe you a favor?" She surprised the both of them, but Haley didn't want to further their offhanded discussion.

Nathan blinked once, then twice as he heard music that seemed miles away. When he hesitated Haley instilled a bit of Brooke in herself, moving forward to close the distance between the two. "Dance with me, Nathan,"

(**Author's note:** An author used this similar comparison where Haley does something bold and out-of-character and it's described as something Brooke would do. I forget which story and which author did this but all the credit goes to her. I just loved it though. I'm pretty sure it's one of the stories in my fav list, though.)

She was upset but held her reserve. The other girls had asked him to dance and he'd done so without as much as a second thought. So how come when it was her turn, he struggled to say yes?

Nathan was careful as he placed both hands on her hips, wishing that there was more material covering her back. He couldn't handle touching her like that. It was ridiculous. He'd lost his virginity at the age of 14 and he'd 'touched' plenty of other girls. But for some reason being alone with Haley James, feeling bits and piece of her bare skin as they slow danced in the starlight, was more dangerous than anything he'd ever experienced before. He'd forgotten her accusatory statement but only for a moment.

"Haley, did I miss something?"

She sighed and she was so close, he could feel the air escape her lips, her chest falling in sync. "No. I'm sorry. I guess that well, prom night is definitely not what I expected it to be."

"What dancing with a handsome devil like me at the end of the night? Not what you expected?"

Her throat was dry. "Yeah, lucky me."

"Well, it doesn't sound like that bad of a night, then." He smirked staring straight into her eyes.

Suddenly, she stopped dancing stepping back a few inches and it greatly bothered him.

"I danced with you, Nathan. But so did like ten other girls. The thing is… I'm a little… lost." She looked flustered and he didn't want to contribute anymore to that so he kept his mouth shut. "Why did Tim ask me if I was trying to make you jealous when I was dancing with him?"

Nathan was embarrassed beyond belief. But as the reign over the social hierarchy of THHS, he had a pretty good sense of self-control when it came to keeping appearances.

"Tim's delusional." It came out harsher than intended.

She narrowed her eyes at his austere retort. "What about when he said that I already had your attention so there was no need to make you jealous? Was he delusional then? Or the fact that when he said that you were staring straight at me… does that make me the delusional one?"

He looked straight up at her, his eyes unreadable. He was covering his real feelings. He wanted Haley James in her life and the last thing he wanted to do was to run her off because he couldn't handle the way he felt.

Haley gasped softly to his silence, clearly not the reaction she wanted from him. "Lucas was right! This entire thing _was_ a joke… a game. You're… you're using me…? Because I'm friends with Lucas? Did Tim ruin your plan by giving away too much, too soon?!"

This entire time he'd been toying with her emotions. Everyday she'd felt it – her increasing attraction to him. But all in all, it'd been to hurt her best friend.

"What?! Wait, Haley!"

But, it was too late. She'd run off into the darkness. He was too stunned to move, to run after her. The sound of chirping crickets and Nathan's light breathing was interrupted by the sound of the gymnasium door clicking shut. He turned around to find no one there.

* * *

Haley approached the river court, barefoot and protectively clutching Brooke's borrowed heels. She was used to this though. Her and Lucas had gotten in trouble once, when they'd left their shoes at the river bank and walked home in bare feet. How anyone could forget their shoes, Karen and Keith didn't understand but they were nine years old and without a care in the world. It was much simpler then.

She wiped carefully under her eyes not wanting any evidence of her earlier tears when she found her best friend lying on his back on the dulled asphalt. Crouching beside him, she watched him with his eyes shut.

"I could've totally stabbed you and you wouldn't have even known it."

"Damn it, Haley!" He sat up abruptly, holding his chest.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"It wouldn't have been so scary if I hadn't been such a jerk at the dance… still in a 'stabbing' mood?" He teased, lifting his eyebrows in a joking manner.

"Nah, been there, done that." She lightly answered, standing up and looking out towards the river front.

Lucas stood up with her. "Look, all the things I said back there… well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hales,"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"But it does! I'm your best friend and you're mine. If I did half the things that you do for me… I know that it would make a big difference. You support me in everything I do—"

"Luke, it's—"

"Let me finish, Hales. My relationship with Brooke… I sprung that on you and you gave me grief for like 15 minutes… on the way to school! And that was it. You didn't judge us or her… you gave us that chance. And the shitty thing is that Brooke had to remind me of that. So, I should do the same for your friendship with Nathan. Whatever this thing… that you have with Nathan is – it's okay."

"Lucas! There's no _thing_. There's nothing! You were right… okay?!"

He noticed then, the tear stains on her face and the painful look in her eyes. Walking towards her, he held his best friend in an embrace. As terrible as he felt for Haley, he couldn't help but to think that something was wrong. He'd seen the way Nathan acted around her and it wasn't just friendship and it couldn't be an act… could it? It just didn't sit right with him.

"I guess you never were the bad guy."


End file.
